Why Me?
by sc1986
Summary: Ami Morgan has been best friends with Sodapop since she moved in down the street when they were 5 years old. Now it seems she has feelings for him? How will he react when he finds out? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

" Hey Ami! You alright in there?"

I heard my best friend Sodapop Curtis, yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

The door shook from the banging that followed the question.

" Yeah Soda. Just trying to get myself cleaned up a little."

I was currently staring at myself in the mirror, taking in the damage. All around my right eye a dark purple bruise was starting to form and was swelling up to the point that i pretty much couldn't see out of that eye any more. I had a fat lip and a few finger- shaped bruises turning purple around my throat where a Soc had just had his hands trying to choke the life out of me not even 5 minutes ago. I had got jumped on my way home from work. I'd decided to walk home alone from the DX station where I worked with Soda and our friend Steve Randle. Probably I should've waited for them. Probably.

I splashed some cold water on my face and walked out of the bathroom. Soda was leaning against the wall across from the door, waiting for me. He looked up from the floor when he heard the door open and smiled at me, although the look in his eyes didn't match the smile.

" Let's get some ice for that shiner, eh, Ami?" he asked me, then grinned suddenly.

" Once the swelling goes down on that eye, you'll sure look tough."

I just had to grin back, all the while ignoring the tightening in my stomach when he grinned at me like that.

" Sure, Soda. Whatever you say."

After I sat down at the table in the kitchen, Soda grabbed some ice from the ice box and wrapped it in a dish towel. Then he held it against my face and stared at my face for a moment.

" What?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I hated it when people stared at me.

" Why didn't you wait for us today?" he asked quietly after a minute.

I took the ice from his hand and held it up myself. I sighed. I couldn't tell him it was because I hadn't wanted to watch him make out with Sandy. So I lied.

" I wanted to check on... my dad." I rushed out.

Soda gave me a doubting look.

" You wanted to check on your dad? That sounds like a pretty lame excuse to me, Amara Janay Morgan. Whats going on with you? You've been acting weird all week."

I looked away from him, my good eye now roaming the faded floral wallpaper that covered the kitchen walls.

" Its nothing Sodapop. Just leave it alone." I turned my head towards him again and gave him a pleading look. " Please."

He gave me a somewhat hurt look and nodded slowly.

" Okay, Ames. But I wish you'd just tell me what's on your mind."

I gave him a weak smile. " One day Soda. When I feel the time is right."

I got up out of the chair and Soda had to step back or he would have fallen over. I walked past him in to the living room and sat on the couch with Steve, who was smoking a cigarette and watching Mickey Mouse.

I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eyes.

" Nice shiner there, Ami."

I turned to him and stuck out my tongue.

" Up yours Steve."

He smiled and continued watching Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first Outsiders fic. I love this book. Its one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters. I do ,however, own Amara.

I got bored after a few minutes of watching Mickey and got up off the couch when I heard people coming up the walkway. Two- Bit Mathews and Ponyboy, Soda's little brother, came walking in the house together.

" Hey guys. Whats up?" I asked.

Two- Bit made a smart ass remark about my 'whats up' but the laughter died on his lips when he turned to look at me.

" Shit, AJ, what the hell happened to you?" He was the only one who called me that.

I grimaced. " Got jumped by 4 Soc assholes when I was walking home from work today."

" But don't you usually walk home with Soda and Steve?" Ponyboy asked me.

Two- Bit cocked an eyebrow at me. " Yeah. How come you wasn't with them?"

I attempted to roll my eyes but winced from the pain in my right eye and stopped mid-roll.

" I felt like walking alone today. Sheesh. You'd think I never did anything with out them,"

" You don't." Two- Bit and Pony said at the same time.

I stuck out my tongue at them and crossed my arms, pretending to pout.

" I do too." I grumbled.

Just then, Soda came out of his room in a fresh pair of jeans and a clean shirt. His golden hair was damp, indicating the fact that he'd just had a shower. That must mean...

" You got a date with Sandy tonight, eh, Sodapop?" Ponyboy asked his older brother.

Soda grinned. " Yup. We're going out to the Dingo for dinner then we might go to the Nightly Double or just come back here to hang out."

Oh joy. Sandy. Here. My favorite person in the whole wide world. Not. God, I hate her so much. She seemed nice when Soda first started dating her a year ago, but after a while she started to cheat on him and lie to him all the time. I caught her making out with some hood at a party one night over at Buck Merrill's place. I confronted her but she just laughed in my face and told me Soda wouldn't believe me if I told him. Then she followed the guy upstairs to one of the extra rooms in the place. And she was right. When I'd tried to tell him, Soda just blew up at me, saying I didn't know what I was talking about and to stop lying to him or he would stop talking to me. I just kept my mouth shut after that. Soda may be my best friend and I'd do anything for him, but some things he has to deal with on his own.

I sighed again and headed for the door. I stopped when Soda called my name.

" What?" I said it a little harsher than I'd meant to and felt bad instantly when I saw the hurt look on his face.

" Sorry, Soda. Guess I'm just bitchy cuz my face hurts."

He grinned at me then. " Its okay Ames. Where you off too?"

I shrugged. " Dunno. Don't feel like being here at the moment. Maybe I'll go home and check on my dad."

All four boys instantly got concerned looks on their faces.

" You sure you wanna do that, Ami? Don't you think you should wait til you can see better?" Pony asked, to my annoyance.

Steve musta seen the look on my face because he got up off the couch and walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

" How 'bout I come with ya. How's that sound Ami?"

I smiled slightly, not wanting to hurt my eye again. " That'd be fine." I turned to look at Soda. " Have fun on your date."

I spun towards the door and made a quick exit before he could reply.

Steve came up and walked beside me. He was slouched over slightly and had his hands shoved in his pockets.

" So you didn't wanna watch them either, eh, Ami?"

Steve's voice startled me out of the daze I was in. " Huh? oh. No."

Steve was the only other person in the world that knew about my recently developed feelings for Sodapop. I'd had to tell someone and I didn't really have any close friends that were girls. Besides, girls gossip too much.

Steve had never really liked Sandy either. First it started off because she took Soda away from us all the time, but soon it was because she was always hurting him and cheating on him. She always made it seem like everything was his fault when they fought when it was usually her that was the cause of the fight.

When we reached my house, I cautiously opened the front door and peeked my head in. The living room was a mess, as usual. My father and I were the only ones that lived there and I hardly ever went home becasue he hit me all the time, sober or drunk. It was just worse when he was drinking. When I saw that he wasn't in the living room, I opened the door all the way and stepped inside, Steve following right behind me. We didn't bother taking our shoes off because it was probably safer with them on, what with all the broken glass on the carpet.

Steve followed me as I checked my dad's room and the kitchen. He wasn't home. Our truck wasn't in the driveway, but i never used that as a sign. Sometimes he left it on the side of the road or at the bar when he was too hammered to drive.

When I finished my search, Steve asked me if I wanted to go check out the party he'd heard about at the Shepard's that night and I told him that I did. Maybe I could get hammered and forget about Soda tonight. HIghly unlikely, but still, a girl could try right?

A/N: So there is chapter 2. Good? Bad? Let me know! Review please. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to Swizzlet-Schiz for the review!! My first one ever! yay me! lol. OK, well, this chapter has the party at the Shepard's. Lets see what happens shall we?

**Steve POV:**

I waited another 10 minutes at Ami's house so she could get ready for the party. It was Friday night so we didn't work tomorrow. I was planning on getting wasted tonight and possibly going home with Evie. If I could find her. We've been dating for a about 3 months now and I was really in to her.

Just as I was thinking a few un- shareable thoughts about her, Ami walked back in to the room. She was so beautiful, though you couldn't really tell under the bruises on her face. She has hair so dark its almost black and went half way down her back and the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. They were the color of amber. I ain't never seen anyone else with that color of eyes. Her tanned skin seemed to glow underneath the black halter she'd put on and the faded jeans she was wearing were skin tight. When my eyes reached her face after checking out her tight body, I saw she had a smirk on her lips. She knew that I had been checking her out. I had to look down when I was doing this cuz Ami was only 5'4. She was tough but it was hard for her to fight off more than two Soc's at a time. I noticed that the swelling had gone down on her eye and lip.

" Like what you see Randle?" she asked me, still smirking.

I grinned. " You wish Morgan."

She grinned back at me. Damn. She had a real nice smile too. Don't get me wrong. I like Ami as a friend. But that didn't mean I couldn't think she was gorgeous.

**Ami's POV:**

I watched as Steve checked me out when I came back into the livingroom. It was something I was used to. I knew I was decent looking. I exercised pretty much every day so that I could defend my self properly. Not that it had helped me today. I sighed and grabbed my worn leather jacket from the back of the couch and pulled it on. It had been Dallas'. We had been dating when he was killed by the police over a year ago. We were real good together, me and Dally. I thought I loved him and was going to tell him after the rumble that night but he'd taken off and gotten himself killed. I still missed him. And Johnny too. We'd been real close.

Steve started shaking me and it jolted me out of my depressing thoughts. He stared into my face.

" You okay Ami?"

I smiled softly. " Yeah. Lets get outta here 'fore my old man gets home."

On the way to the Shepard's, we met up with Pony and Two-Bit. They had decided that they wanted to party too so we all walked there together.

When the house came into view, we could see drunk kids every where. All over the lawn, spilling out the door, and there were even a few kids fighting out on the sidewalk. We walked past all of them and shoved our way into the house.

We went straight for the kitchen to get a drink, like we always did when we went to a party. Just pop for Pony, beer for Two-Bit and Steve, and rum for me. I tried not to drink too often because of my dad but when I did drink, I drank to get drunk. No halfway for me. I took a few shot with Curly Shepard then made myself a drink. It didn't take long until I was drunk. By 9, the three of us who were drinking were hammered. I made sure Ponyboy stayed with me and we were currently grinding on the dance floor. Pony loved to dance. And he was good at it. I didn't really care that he was only 15. I was only 17 so it really didn't matter that much.

A few people had commented about my eye but I just ignored them. It would only bring me down if I payed attention and I was having a great time. That is, until Soda showed up. With Sandy. I saw them when they walked into the kitchen and Darry walked over to where we were dancing.

" Hey there, Amara.Ponyboy." he nodded to us and told Pony they were gonna leave at 11. It was already 10:30.

" Aww, c'mon Darry. Don't be such a party pooper. Me n' Pony are having a great time." I whined at him.

He smiled down at me. " Amara, Ponyboy can't stay out too late."

I attempted a glare at him. I hated it when he called me Amara. And he ALWAYS did.

" My name is Ami, Darrel Curtis! Why do you always gotta call me Amara?" I asked angrily.

At that moment, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I was pulled up against a muscular chest. I leaned my head back and looked straight in to the eyes of Tim Shepard. My ex-boyfriend.

" Hey, Darrel." Tim drawled.

" Tim." Darry acknowledged.

I tried to free myself from Tim's grasp.

" Let me go Tim!"

He chuckled. " Now why would I wanna do something like that?"

" Cuz I said so!"

" Why don't you dance with me darlin'." It wasn't a question.

I started to panic slightly when I saw that Darry and Ponyboy had left. I knew Tim wouldn't hurt me but that didn't mean I wanted him touching me.

It was then that Soda walked up to us, Sandy in tow.

" Hey Tim. You harassing Ami again?" he asked in a low voice.

I was a little shocked. Soda hardly ever spoke to me when he was with The Bitch, and here he was defending me.

I felt Tim's arms tighten around me and I winced. There were a few bruises on my rib cage from the last beating I got from my father. Soda saw it and I watched his eyes darken from their normal light and cheery blue to an almost midnight blue.

A/N: So thats chapter 3! I'm not too sure if I like it that much. I'll probably update again later today or tomorrow for sure. Review please!! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4 for y'all.lol. I'm not quite sure what i want to happen in this chapter so I suppose it will be a surprise for you AND me. Enjoy!

PS..

Thanks to my reviewers:

Swizzlet- Schiz

aCagedBird92

You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders but I do own Amara.

**Soda's POV:**

I watched as Tim tightened his grip on Ami and saw her wince in pain. I knew she was still hurtin' from Wednesday night when her dad got shit-faced. I let go of Sandy's hand and took a step towards them.

" Let her go now Shepard." I growled out. I almost didn't recognize my own voice and Ami was looking at me in shock.

Tim had a similar look on his face. His eyes widened for a split second then he narrowed them. He must have decided that it wasn't worth a fight, because he let her go. She stumbled forward suddenly and I caught her in my arms. She smiled drunkenly up at me.

" Thanks Sodapop." she slurred out.

I smiled back and looked up to see Tim glaring at me. Or her. Or both.

" Why don't you ever lay off, eh, Shepard?" I asked.

He reached up and scratched the back of is head. " I don't rightly know, Curtis. Something about that little girl gets me all riled up."

I looked at him with shocked eyes as he turned around and walked away.

" Sodaaaaaa. Lets get out of here. And leave that trash here. She can look after herself." Sandy whined from behind me. Ami had just staggered away so I spun around and stared at Sandy. She'd really been getting on my nerves lately, always whining about Ami and how she thought I was cheating on her, when I knew for a fact that she had cheated on me just last night. I had known it was going on for a while but I had convinced myself that I loved her so I tried to make it work. This was the last straw for me.

" What right do you have to be calling Ami trash? When you're the one who sleeps around and cheats on the guy who she supposedly loves." I yelled this in her face.

She went white.

I continued. " You didn't think I knew did you? Did you think I was too stupid to figure it out?"

Sandy started to wail. I knew it was fake. Glory, how in the world had I put up with her for so long?

She wound up and slapped me across the face. I stood there for a moment until I heard an outraged shriek and I saw Ami standing behind Sandy, seething with drunken rage. She charged at Sandy and tackled her to the ground.

**Ami's POV:**

I had just come from the kitchen and several more shots of rum when I saw Sandy slap Soda. I instantly saw red and let out a scream of rage. I ran at her and tackled her to the ground. I flipped her over and was sitting on her chest, ramming my fist in to her face. She never did get a shot in. I felt myself being pulled off her and fought to get at her again. I heard Soda's voice telling me to calm down and I was pulled outside and down the front steps. I was still fighting for him to let me go and when we were about a block away, he finally did.

I straightened my jacket and glared at him.

" What the hell is your problem Sodapop Curtis?" I yelled.

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. I noticed then that his eyes were back to their normal color.

" If you had kept hitting her like that, you would got hauled in for murder, Ames, You were hitting her pretty hard."

I didn't answer him.

We kept walking, well I was trying to walk, it was more like staggering, towards the Curtis house.

After a few minutes I spoke up. " Thanks for getting Tim off of me Sodapop."

He stopped walking and I turned to look at him.

" Why did you look so shocked when I said something?" he asked me quietly.

" Because you hardly look at me or the guys when you're with Sandy, never mind talk or stick up for us." I answered simply. I wasn't in a very forgiving mood at that moment. I'm not sure why.

His face fell. " Oh."

When we reached the front steps of his house, he stopped again and pulled me down to sit with him.

" I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. Officially. I was going to do it right after she bad mouthed you but then she slapped me for no apparent reason and you attacked her. So I guess that it won't be a problem anymore."

He looked over at me then and I felt another flutter in my stomach. Glory, but he was gorgeous. Then I started to lean towards him a bit and he looked a little startled but he smiled softly and started to lean too...

and I promptly threw up all over their front steps.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! I like this chapter. It was a little different than I expected but I think most people would agree that its kinda fun! Review Please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! 5 chapters in two days! Im on a roll! lol.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

**Soda's POV:**

I watched Ami puke all over our steps. It was really disgusting. She smiled weakly at me and tried to get up. I helped her stand and brought her into the house.

" You okay Ami?" I asked her.

She looked up at me then sqeezed her eyes shut and put a hand to her head.

" I don't think I'll be getting sick again if thats what you mean."

I sat her down on the couch and went in to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. While I was standing at the sink filling a glass, I thought about the fact that we had been about to kiss. That had never happened before and I'd never really thought about it. She was Ami. My best friend since we were 5. I wasn't supposed to want to kiss her, was I?

I shook my head. She was just drunk, I told myself. Why else would she even think about it. But then again, she has been acting weird around me all week. Maybe there is something going on with her. I'd ask her tomorrow, when she was sober.

I took the water out to her but she was already curled up on the couch sleeping. I set down the glass on the coffee table and took her sneakers off. Then I covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch. I went in to my room and got in to bed. I didn't fall asleep right away, but laid awake thinking about Sandy and the year we'd been together. She used to be so nice. And kind. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was my fault. Then I thought about Ami. What did I feel about Ami? I wasn't too sure. I fell asleep wondering what it woulda been like if we'd actually kissed.

**Ami's POV:**

The second I woke up my head started pounding. Shit, I thought, major hangover for me today.

I cracked one eye open and spotted the glass of water enticing me on the coffee table. I reached over to grab it and almost jumped outta my skin when I heard a voice coming from across the room.

" Would you like a couple asprin Amara?"

I lifted my head slowly and saw Darry sitting in his armchair, reading the Sunday paper.

I tried to nod but stop halfway through. Not such a good idea.

" If you wouldn't mind getting me a couple. I don't think I could get up right now if I wanted to."

He grinned at me and went to the bathroom to grab me some asprin. I looked at the clock above the TV. It was only 10am. I was surprised that I was already awake. I had gotten pretty ripped last night.

Darry came back out and handed me the asprin, which I swallowed down with a mouth full of water. I groaned and layed back on the couch.

After a few minutes, Darry asked, " So was that you who threw up all over the steps?"

I looked at him with a confused expression.

" I dunno. Maybe. The last thing I remember is seeing Sandy slap Soda across the face then me running at her. I don't remember anything after that."

Darry frowned. " Sandy hit Soda? Why?"

" Cuz she called Ami trash so I yelled at her." Soda answered, as he came walking in to the living room in a pair of jeans and nothing else. I had to stop myself from drooling. Sodapop Curtis had the nicest body ever!

He grinned at me. " So how are you feeling this morning? I would think not so great, especially after your stunning pyrotechnique display last night on the front steps."

He laughed at the glare Darry gave me.

"So it was you. It took me half an hour to clean that up Amara Janay! Next time, do it somewhere else alright?"

I sighed. " Sorry Dar."

Soda asked me if I wanted some cake, which of course I did. I decided I'd try to get up so I could get it myself and maybe go to the bathroom to have a shower and whatnot.

I set my feet on the floor carefully and pulled my self up using the back of the couch as leverage. I wobbled a bit when i stood up and I probably would've fallen over if Soda hadn't grabbed my arm. As soon as he touched me my whole body started to tingle. It must have happened to him too because he gave me a funny look. But he thankfully didn't let go of my arm until we were in the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and he finally let me go so he could open the icebox and pull the huge chocolate cake out. As he was cutting it up, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and asked,

" So how much do you remember of last night?"

" Well, I remember dancing with Pony and the whole deal with Tim. The last thing I remember is seeing Sandy slap you and then me running at her." I looked down at my now throbbing right hand. " I musta hit her or someone cuz my hand sure does hurt."

" Yeah. I had to pull you off 'a her. I'm actually surprised you managed not to get any blood on you."

I stiffened a bit. " I hurt her that bad?" I never really was one for fighting.

" Yeah." He paused. " Do you remember anything about the walk home or when we were sitting on the steps before you got sick?"

" Um, no. Should I?"

He gave me a funny look then and shook his head. I'm not sure if that was a no or if he was shaking it because there was something I should remember but didn't.

I could tell he wanted to say something but Pony walked in to the kitchen just then.

" Glory do you stink, Ami. Go take a shower or something." he said, waving his hand in front of his face as he said it.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I told Soda just to put my piece of cake on the table and I'd eat it when I got out of the shower.

I grabbed a towel out of the closet in the hall and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I checked out my face in the mirror before I turned on the shower. The swelling was gone from my lip and my eye. The bruise around my throat was already turning a sickly yellow- brown shade. I took off my halter top and looked at my ribs also. They were still purple and would probably be there for a while. My dad had been wearing his work boots when he'd kicked me. I finished taking off my clothes and hopped into the hot shower. I had a feeling that Soda was going to want to talk to me afterwards so I tried to stay in as long as possible.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'm not too sure about it myself. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So it was brought to my attention that Soda has brown eyes. I double checked in my book and low and behold, he does. So if anyone has a problem with it I'll gladly change it for them, bit if not I'll just keep 'em blue. ok? so just let me know. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! They make me sooo happy!

**Soda's POV:**

I waited almost half an hour for Ami to get out of the shower. I knew she was doing it on purpose. She always dragged things out when she knew that someone wanted to have a talk with her or if she wanted to delay going home. When she finally emerged from thebathroom, she headed straight for my room in her towel. I headed in the same direction a few minutes later. She usually borrowed clothes from me if she spent the night. I walked in without knocking and saw that she hadn't managed to pick a shirt yet so she was standing there half naked. Luckily, or not so lucky for me (whoa where did that come from? I asked myself silently), she was facing away from the door, examining my closet. I shut the door quietly behind me and sat on my bed, watching her. Now, I know that sounds a little creepy but it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Remember, we've been friends for a long time and very comfortable with each other. I noticed that she had a few bruises fading from her back. I shook my head. I don't think she's gone without some sort of mark on her body the whole time I've known her.

She finally pulled a black wife beater out and pulled it over her head and turned around.

" That sure took a long time to pick what you always do." I said, chuckling.

Ami grinned. " Yeah, well I thought maybe you were enjoying the view." She laughed lightly and came over to sit on the bed next to me. I had been, my jeans looked good on her, but I'd never tell her that.

She fell back on to the bed so she was staring at the ceiling. " So it seemed like you wanted to talk to me about something? Whats on your mind ol' buddy ol' pal?"

I grinned and flopped back so I was laying beside her. The grin left my face.

" So you really don't remember what happened when we got home last night?"

She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at me.

" No. What happened Soda? You're making me nervous. Just spit it out."

I licked my lips, which seemed very dry all of a sudden. I don't know why I was so nervous about telling her. I swallowed.

"ItoldyouIwasbreakingupwithSandyandthenyouleanedinandwenttokissmeandIdidtoobutthenyouthrewup." I rushed it out so fast that the words blended together. She had a slightly confused expression on her face so I figured she hadn't understood what I said.

" We almost... kissed?" She asked slowly.

I nodded and propped myself up on my elbow so we were looking in to each other's eyes.

" And I'm going to break up with Sandy today. I got so mad when she said you were trash I told her that I knew about her cheating."

Ami's eyes widened slightly. She has such beautiful eyes. " Wow. Two major things in one night."

Neither of us said anything for a while. Ami laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. I noticed tears trailing down her cheeks and wiped them away with my fingers.

" Ami, whats wrong?"

" I'm sorry." she whispered.

" What are you sorry for?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. " Soda, you said that you were gonna kiss me back?"

I shifted uncomfortably. The arm I was leaning on was starting to tingle.

" Yeah..."

" Why?"

I looked at her with confusion. " I'm not sure."

Fresh tears poured down her cheeks and she sat up and got off my bed.

" Well, I know why I did it, even if I don't remember it. Maybe you should figure it out."

Then she walked out of my room and down the hall. I heard the front door slam about 5 seconds later.

**Steve's POV:**

I had just walked in to the Curtis house when Ami rushed past me and out the door, slamming it behind her. It had looked like she was crying. I immediately went to Soda's room and saw him staring up at his ceiling.

I sat down at the bottom of his bed.

" Hey buddy." I said.

" Hey." He turned his head to look at me. " Where did you disappear to last night? I didn't see you when I showed up at the Shepard's."

I grinned. " I found Evie at about 9:30 and we went back to her place."

Soda grinned back at me. " Ahh."

" So why was Ami crying just now?"

He grimaced. " We almost kissed last night."

I was a little surprised, to tell the truth. I didn't really think Ami would have made a move on Soda.

" She tried to kiss you eh? She musta been pretty out of it."

" When she leaned in to kiss me, it just seemed so natuarl that I did too."

I looked at him, this time showing my surprise. " You what? What about Sandy?"

" Sandy called Ami trash last night and I got so angry. Normally I would have shrugged it off and mumbled that she wasn't but last night I just got so mad. I told her she didn't have any right to say that about her when she was the one who was cheating on me. Then she slapped me and Ami attacked her."

" Wow. So are you done with her then?"

" Yeah. I realized last night that she is really annoying!"

I laughed at that. I knew it all along, but I wasn't going to say that to him.

" So why didn't you and Ami..."

" She threw up."

I snorted and started laughing. " Ahaha are you serious? That is d- damn funny."

Soda smiled and laughed a bit too. His face grew serious.

" Why would she want to kiss me though? I don't get it. And why would I want to kiss her?"

I sighed. This kid was could be so slow.

" Maybe its cuz she likes you? And maybe you like her too but you just haven't realized it?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. " Like me? Are you insane? That girl does not like me. And as for me..." he trailed off. " Maybe I do."

I grinned at him. " Man, that girl is crazy about you. She told me last week that she was having feelings for you that were anything but friendly. I don't know how long its been going on though. You'll have to ask her that."

A smile spread slowly across his face. I think its the happiest I've seen him look in a long time.

" I guess I should go find her then eh?"

He jumped up off the bed and ran out of the room.

" You might wanna put a shirt on first, Casanova." I yelled to him.

He ran back in and pulled a white wife beater off a hanger and shrugged it on. " Thanks buddy."

And he rushed out again.

A/N: So there is chapter 6. It seems long winded to me. I dunno. Tell me if you like it. Constructive critism is always welcome, just please don't be mean about it. Thank you! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I decided that I like the last chapter but at the same time I don't. I think I spent too much time on on one subject. I will really try to make this chapter better.

**Ami's POV:**

After I left the Curtis' house, I was going to go home but saw that my dad's truck was in the driveway. I decided that I didn't want any more bruises right now so I kept walking. I was still crying a bit and was brushing the tears away as fast as they came out. My stomach grumbled after a few blocks so I walked to the Dingo to get a burger. When I entered, I saw Tim sitting in a corner booth with his brother Curly and his sister Angela and a few other hoods from his gang. I acknowledged him with a nod and found an empty booth on the other side of the room. It was really warm inside the restaurant so I took off my leather and put it on the seat beside me.

My waitress turned out to be Two-Bit's on again- off again girlfriend Kathy.

" Hey, Ami. Hows it goin'?" she asked, popping her gum.

" Not too bad, thanks."

" So I heard you beat Sandy Morrows at the Shepard's last night."

I rolled my eyes. " Apparently. I don't remember. I've just know what I've been told."

She laughed loudly and it irritated my still sore head.

" So what can I get ya?"

" I'll just have a glass of water and a bacon cheeseburger.Thanks Kathy."

" Put it on my tab, will you, Kath?" I heard a voice from behind Kathy say.

She turned around and looked at Tim. " Sure, honey, whatever you say."

I watched warily as Tim slid in to the booth across from me and lit up a weed. I didn't smoke and I crinkled my nose from the smell.

" Can I help you with something?" I asked him bluntly.

He took a drag off his smoke and blew it away from me. He knew I didn't like it and never smoked around me when we had dated those six months.

" Sorry about last night, doll."

I didn't reply. I was shocked to silence. Tim Shepard was apologizing to me? He hadn't even done that when I'd caught him cheating. Then I became suspicious.

" What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed, a sharp, unpleasant sound. " Now why would you think I wanted something?"

" Cuz you've never apologized to anyone if your life. Now what the hell do you want?"

His eyes darkened. " I don't want nothing, Ami. I felt like an ass for scaring you last night. I still miss you, ya know."

" Well, that is your fault, now, isn't it? I didn't force you to fuck that bitch."

I was angry now. How dare he say he missed me when it was his fault we broke up in the first place.

He had a look of what I can only describe as regret on his face.

I was sick of dealing with this time after time. This wasn't the first time he had man- handled me at a party.

" Tim, just find yourself a different girl to harass because I will never EVER give you another chance."

He looked angry for a moment then his indifferent mask was back. He slid out of the booth and walked away. I was a little sad that we'd probably never be friends again because he wouldn't let go of the past.

Kathy walked up with my food after Tim left.

" Thanks alot Kathy." I told her as she set the plate down on the table.

" No problem honey."

I picked up my burger and took a huge bite, feeling the juice from the patty dripping down my chin. I picked up my napkin and wiped it off. Mmm. The Dingo had the best burgers in town, in my opinion. Noone else bothered me until I was almost done my burger. I saw Two-Bit walk in, followed by Soda. I groaned and shoved the last bit of burger into my mouth. I took a sip of water to wash it down and stood up, putting on my leather. I flipped up my collar to try and hide my face, hoping they wouldn't spot me. No such luck.

" Hey AJ! There you are! Come on over here!" Two-Bit yelled across the room at me.

I tried to act like I hadn't heard him, but I couldn't.Two-Bit didn't have anything to do with what was bothering me and it wasn't fair to take it out on him. I walked over to where the two of them were standing.

" Hey Two-Bit. Did you have fun at the party last night?"

He laughed. " Hell ya. After you beat Sandy up, it seemed like everyone wanted to fight. It was crazy!" He launched into a long story about this grease from out of town tried to pick a fight with him after Two-Bit beat him at a game of pool.

I could feel Soda's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face but I refused to look at him. I didn't want to start crying again.

" And then I says to the guy, 'Well, maybe you should wear a belt!" Two-Bit cracked up laughing at his own joke, or what I thought musta been a joke. I hadn't been listening.

I smiled at him and told him that I was gonna jet. " I'll catch up with you later, okay, Two-Bit?"

He grinned at me like a chessy cat. " Sure, AJ. We should go to the Nightly Double later."

" Sounds tuff. Alright. I'll see ya later."

**(A/N: Did I use tuff in the right context?Tell me if I used it wrong!)**

I wasn't sure where I would end up. I just didn't want to be around Soda.

**Soda's POV:**

She must really be mad at me. She didn't even say hi when she saw I was there. Two-Bit turned on me the second Ami was out the door.

" What did you do to her?" he asked angrily. Two-Bit hardly ever got angry.

" N-nothing! Okay, well, something but I was looking for her so I could fix it!"

He grabbed the front of my shirt and got in my face. " Well you better fix it now! Ami doesn't need more shit in her life!"

I glared at him and wrenched myself out of his grasp. " Don't you think I know that? She keeps running away from me! I think I should just let her cool down a bit before I talk to her."

" If you wait, you might just make the problem worse."

I nodded to him and took off out the door. I ran to the street and saw Ami a few blocks away. I quickly ran after her and didn't stop running until I'd reached her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her fist met my face and I staggered back a bit. When she realised it was me, her mouth went into a little 'O' and she stopped me from falling over. That little girl could sure pack a punch.

" I'm so sorry Soda! I thought you were a Soc."

I chuckled. It wasn't so bad. I just hadn't been expecting it.

" It's okay, Ames. I know you didn't mean it."

She giggled.

" Now we can match!"

She'd caught me right below my left eye and there was a bump forming and starting to turn purple.

I laughed too and looked in to her battered face. Her lip was fine now except for a small cut but her eye was still really purple. Probably would be for at least a week.

" Ami, I'm sorry about earlier."

She looked at the ground. " Me too. I shouldn't have been such a baby."

I hesitated. " I talked to Steve."

She looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me Ami?" I asked softly.

Her eyes started to water. Great. I made her cry twice today. If Dally was here, he'd kick my ass.

" Because I knew you were with Sandy and you were so happy. I couldn't come between the two of you and if you'd rejected me, it would have been hard to keep being friends with you."

I sighed and pulled her in to a hug.

" How long?"

" Almost 4 months."

I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter.

" Soda, your'e hurting my ribs."

I loosened my grip on her instantly.

" Sorry." I muttered. I took a deep breath. Her hair smelled like our shampoo. She pushed away from me.

" I understand if you feel we can't be friends anymore. I know it would be awkward and-" I cut her off with my lips on hers.

A/N: Yay! Finally! lol. Tell me how you like it! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 8 is in the house! lol. well on the website. okay. Thanks for the reviews!

**Ami's POV:**

I felt my eyes widen as Soda pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. Soda was kissing me! I never wanted it to end so I went up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my thighs and lifted so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss and we stayed like that for a long time. I finally broke it so I could breathe. I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily. I looked in to his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me again. It was just a short, chaste kiss this time, although I wished it was more. He set me back down on the ground and hugged me.

" Wow."

I looked up at him and grinned. " You can say that again."

"Wow."

He kissed the top of my head and took my hand in his.

" C'mon. Two-Bit was about to kick my ass earlier. We should go tell him we made up."

I laughed, which surprisingly didn't hurt. It seemed my headache had gone away.

We turned back the way we had come and started our walk back to the Dingo. I kept a tight grip on Soda's hand the entire way. I wasn't convinced yet that this wasn't a dream. It seemed too good to be true.

At one point he told me to quit biting my lip or I was gonna make it bleed.

By the time we reached the Dingo, I was a little more relaxed. It was actually starting to sink in that it was really Soda holding my hand. Two-Bit spotted us as soon as we entered and hollered at us. We walked over to the booth he was sitting in, chatting with Kathy, who musta been on her lunch break.

He looked down at our intertwined hands as we got closer and grinned so big I was surpirised his face didn't split in two.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you two to get together for years now!" he laughed loudly. " Come on, come on. Sit down you lovebirds."

I blushed a little at that. Lovebirds. I was so happy I was just beaming. I slid in to the seat across from Kathy and Two-Bit and Soda slid in next to me, looping his arm around my shoulders.

The four of us chatted until Kathy's lunch break was over and she went back to work.

We left soon after that and made our way back to the Curtis' house.

We had a very unpleasant surprise waiting for us when we got there. We walked in to the house and there was Sandy sitting on the couch, Ponyboy sitting near by, fidgeting.

She glared at the three of us when we came through the door and I had to suppress a laugh. I had broken her nose and she had two black eyes. I tried real hard. But I cracked up laughing. I couldn't help myself. Soda gave me a look that said 'Shut up Ami!' So I let go of his hand and laughed all the way in to the bathroom.

**Soda's POV:**

The happiness I was feeling over being with Ami was stopped short when I saw Sandy sitting on our couch. She looked in pretty rough shape. Two-Bit went in to the kitchen, followed by Pony to give us a little privacy. I knew they'd be listening anyway, but the illusion was all that mattered. I could still hear Ami's laughter from the bathroom and had to force down a smile of my own.

Sand cleared her throat expectantly.

" What are you doing here Sandy?" I asked somewhat rudley.

She looked a little shocked that I had spoken to her like that but quickly regained composure.

" I came over so you could apologize for being rude to me last night."

" I have nothing to apologize for. Sandy, we're through. I can't keep pretending that I love you or even like you and I can't live with you cheating on me."

She glared at me. " You are so gonna regret this Sodapop Curtis!"

She got up off the couch and stormed out of the house. Ami came back in to the living room a minute later with a smile on her face.

" The Bitch gone?" she asked.

" Yup." I led her down the hall and in to my room. I shut the door behind us and pushed her down on the bed. She giggled and I flopped down beside her, giving her a kiss. I smiled at her.

" What are you thinking about?" she gave me a questioning look.

" Well, I'm thinking that you are the most handsome boy I've ever seen in my life and that I'm really glad that you felt the same way about me as I did about you."

I grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

" And I'm also thinking that you have a really cute butt."

A/N: I'm not sure if that was a good place to end the chapter but I was running short on ideas of what to add. So Review! New character possibly being introduced in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For this chapter, im going in with no idea what to write. It seems that my creative flow has now become a trickle.lol. well I really hope that this isnt a disappointing chapter...

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!

**Ami's POV:**

It's been two weeks now that Soda and I have been officially dating. And I am sooo happy. I have only been home 3 times since then and have managed to avoid my father each time. Lucky me. Every bruise on my body is gone. For the first time in my life I am bruise free! it is a strange feeling. I am currently sitting on the couch at Soda's thinking this very thought. Someone sits down beside me but I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice them until they nudge my shoulder. I shake my head to clear it and look over at the source of the nudge. Ponyboy was giving me an odd look.

" What were you thinking about that you didn't even hear me say hi to you?"

I ruffled his hair and he glared at me. " Just thinking that this is the first time in my life that I've never had a bruise or a mark of any kind on my body."

Pony frowned. I guess he never thought about it before.

" I guess thats true. I suppose I got so used to it that I never noticed it anymore." He gave me a sheepish look. " Sorry Ami."

I laughed and ruffled his hair again. "S'okay Ponyboy. I just realized it myself. Nothing to feel bad about."

Pony and I were the only ones home at the moment. It was another Saturday so me, Soda, Steve and Darry didn't have to work. Thank God. It was so busy at work this week. I was so glad I wasn't the jealous type, because there were more girls than usual at the DX and they were all hitting on Soda. It drove me crazy but half the time I'd just go out and push through the throng and give Soda a big kiss. That usually kept them away for a while. But more would eventually show up. I'd even seen Sandy there a few times, batting her eyelashes at Soda and Steve. They both just ignored her. Glory, do I ever hate her. But what can I say? I got the guy. Not that I had thought of it as a contest or anything.

I had zoned out again and heard Pony give a frustrated sigh. I giggled and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. Soda and Steve were having a ' guy's day' and Darry was out doing errands. I'm not sure where Two-Bit was. Probably he was sleeping off a hangover somewhere.

Pony agreed to go with me so I grabbed my leather and threw it on over my red t-shirt. We walked for a while before we noticed that a black beater was following us. I looked at Pony, who had started slouching and scuffing his feet when he noticed the car following us. I thought it was odd that it wasn't a Soc follow us.

We walked a few more blocks before the car stopped a 5 people got out. One of them being Sandy. We stopped walking and I turned. I stared at Sandy until she started twitching.

" Can we help you?" I asked in a careless tone.

Sandy smirked. " You can shrivel up and die."

I looked thoughtful for a second. " How about you go to hell bitch." Then I spat in her face.

Then the four guys with her charged us. Pony and I had our backs to each other, looking out for the other I guess you could say. One of the guys managed to trip me so now I was flat on my back in the dirt. I grimaced. So much for no bruises. I looked up at the guy who was about to kick me in the face and felt my blood run cold.

" Briar?"

The boy stopped and stared at me. I felt Pony stiffen beside where they had thrown him.

" Who're you?" The boy asked.

I laughed. " Don't you ask who it is when someone asks you to jump someone else?"

" No. What the hell do I care."

One of his buddies spoke up. " C'mon man, lets just stomp 'em and get outta here."

I heard Pony inhale sharply and he whispered, " Briar? Is that really you?"

That was when the boy actually looked at us. Good and hard. I saw recognition flash through his dark eyes when they landed on Ponyboy. He reached down and helped Pony up. Then pulled him into a crushing hug. Pony started to cry and clung to his brother for dear life.

" Gee, thanks for helping me up." I mumbled and picked myself up off the ground.

" Briar, man, what the hell is going on?" the boy who'd spoken before asked.

Briar turned to him after letting Pony go.

" This is my brother man. So fuck off." He turned to Sandy. " Why didn't you mention it was my family you were after?"

She still had the smirk on her face but it had started to wilt around the corners of her mouth.

" I didn't know! And my cousin said him and his friends would do it."

The guy I presumed to be Sandy's cousin went up to her and slapped her in the face.

She cowered back and held a hand to her cheek.

Briar turned back to Pony 'n me. I saw him eyeing me up.

" Who the fuck are you?" He asked rudely.

I snorted and Pony gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. " I'm Ami, you dumb shit." My eyes were starting to water. Briar smiled and proceeded to pull me in to a bear hug.

" Wow. Little Ami Morgan. You sure grew up nice." I felt, rather than saw, his gaze roam my body.

" She's datin' Soda now Briar." Pony stated, wiping away the last of the tears from eyes eyes and cheeks.

He didn't look too surprised. " I figured they would get together one day." he sighed. " My loss."

I rolled my eyes again. Boys were so stupid.

By now, the other boys had all climbed back in to the beater and the last boy out was the one who'd hit Sandy. He walked up to us and looked at Briar.

" You comin' or stayin' man?"

" I'll be stayin', Kevin. I'll see you around."

With a nod, the other boy turned around and walked to the car, getting in the driver's seat. I had a feeling we'd be seeing him again some time.

After the car drove away, both Pony and I were staring at Briar so hard he started to fidget.

" You have alot of explaining to do mister." I said, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him back to the Curtis' house.

A/N: Wow. I think I like this chapter. Well, it isnt as bad as I thought it'd be.lol. OOOO. another brother! I'd like to thank Swizzlet- Schiz for the idea. It'll add a little more to the story i think. well, ill update again tomorrow! Review PLease!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Guess whos back, back again!lol. jj. sorry for the wait guys! in this chapter we'll find out where Briar had been and why he left. Enjoy! THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!! YOU GUYS ROOOOOOCK!!!!

**Soda's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in our living room, laughing at something stupid Steve had said when Ponyboy walked through the door. Followed closely by Ami, who had my brother Briar by the collar of his jacket and was cussing him out. Now, I would've thought this was hilarious cuz Briar is almost 6'4 and Ami is only 5'4, but I was too busy being in shock. My brother. Briar. Who had been gone for 4 years. I guess Ami musta seen the shocked look on my face, cuz she stopped swearing at Briar and released him. She pushed him towards me and suddenly I was hugging him. We stood there hugging each other for a couple of minutes. When he released me, I wound up and punched him in the face.

" Thats for leaving and not contacting us to at least say you were okay." I whacked him again.

" And thats for not coming back when Mom and Dad died." I went to hit him again but I was held back.

I looked to my right and saw Steve gripping my shoulder. I looked back towards my now 19 year old brother being helped to the bathroom by my 15 year old brother.

I was seething. I bet if I was a cartoon character, you woulda seen steam pouring outta my ears. I wanted so desperately to go after him again but the grip Steve had on my shoulder stopped me. I hadn't noticed I was staring in the direction my two brothers had walked until I felt a hand caress my cheek. I snapped back to myself and looked in to the amber eyes of my beautiful girlfriend. I felt Steve let go of my shoulder and I practically crumbled in to Ami's waiting arms. I started to cry. I had been so happy when I first saw Briar and then intensely angry. Now I was just so relieved that he was okay.

Four years without a word had caused us all to think the worst had happened and no one had bothered to inform us. Ami guided me over to the couch and I sat down. She held me until I stopped bawling like a baby.

**Briar's POV:**

When I walked back in to the living room, Soda was clinging to Ami and bawling his eyes out. Which, I have to say, didn't sit too well with me. My brother Sodapop was the happy-go-lucky one of the family. He never cried. And the fact that I had caused this made me shift uncomfortabley where I stood holding an ice pack to my now black eye. When he finally quieted down, I cautiously walked towards him. I saw Steve give me a dirty look and walk out the door. Fine by me. We never have got along.

I sat on the other side of Soda than Ami. I stared at the floor for a while, not knowing where to start, until I heard Pony ask, " Where have you been all this time?"

I sighed loudly.

" Around."

I heard Ami snort and could practically feel the glare she was giving the side of my face.

" I've never actually stayed in one place since I left for more than 2 months or so. Sometimes I'd go back to a place but still left after a while. I've just been doing odd jobs and I even worked at a few bars. Not many bar owners care if you're under age, only that you can make a drink and crack a beer. My buddy's cousin said she was having some trouble with a couple a' hoods down here and I almost didn't come but I thought that it might be a good time to come home. Although, honestly, if I hadn't seen these two grease monkies, I prolly wouldna' bothered comin here anyway."

" But why did you leave in the first place?" Ami asked me in a confused tone.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I talking about it almost more than thinking about it. At least when I'm thinking, I don't really cry anymore.

" After Harmony was killed, I couldn't take being here anymore. Seeing all the places we used to go together and seeing all the people we used to hang out with killed me a little every day. I just had to get out." Harmony had been my girlfriend back then and I had figured her to be the love of my life.

Finally Soda spoke. " But what about us? We were all still here. Mom worried herself sick over you and ended up having to stay in the hospital for a month. Dad didn't take that so well and started drinking for a while."

Hearing that made me feel even worse than I already did. I was feeling the need to run again. But I knew I couldn't. At least not yet. I still had a few people to deal with before I decided if I wanted to go or stay.

Just then then door opened and in walked my older brother, Darry. He stopped short when he saw me and almost dropped the groceries that were in his arms.

" Briar?"

A/N: OK, so if you notice this chapter being a little shotty, its cuz I havent got much sleep in the past few days and now I have to stay up most of the night packing. yay me. lol. I know I made Soda kind of a baby in this one but wouldnt you cry if your long lost brother came home? I might go back and make some changes when I'm more awake. In the meantime, enjoy and REVIEW please!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I received an extremely rude flame (i suppose they are all rude but anyway) a few days ago and I would like to thank the person who stuck up for me. I really appreciated it. It seems someone is going around and putting the same flame on the first chapter of a bunch of stories. When i received it I laughed at how pathetic it was because obviously there are people that enjoy the stories and those who don't. I am grateful that there are people who enjoy reading my story and I thank everyone who has taken the time to. Well, enough delay. On with the chapter!

**Darry's POV:**

I nearly dropped the groceries when I saw Briar sitting on our couch. He looked at me with sad, guilt ridden eyes and stood up. I shoved the bags at Pony, who grumbled but held on. I rushed to Briar and wrapped him in a bear hug. I loosened my grip when I heard him gasping for air. I stepped back from him and noticed he had a lump forming on his cheek bone, right under his left eye and that his nose was a little crooked. I ruffled his hair, which was somewhat difficult as he almost as tall as I am.

" What happened to you little buddy?"

He grimaced and I saw his eyes dart in Soda's direction.

" Our little brother wasn't very happy with me for leaving."

I glared at Soda and took a step towards him, causing Ami to put a protective arm around him. This was funny because she obviously couldn't protect him if I really wanted to hurt him. Soda just gave me a defiant look.

I was about to take another step but Briar grabbed my arm.

" Don't worry about it, Dar. He has every right to be angry. You all do. I should've come home when Mom and Dad died." A look of sorrow crossed his features.

" I don't like to think about it much." He confessed.

I looked at my other two brothers and saw they were as close to tears as we were.

All of a sudden the screen door slammed open and Two-Bit came bounding in to the room.

" Hey guys!! Whats up?"

He stooped and looked around at all of us.

" Dude, who died?"he asked. That's when he seemed to notice Briar. A grin split his face.

" Hey buddy! Long time no see!"

" Hey Two-Bit. I see you haven't changed much."

" Me? Heck, I don't even remember the last time I changed my jeans." He cracked up at himself like he usually does, but it got us all out of our gloomy mood and we laughed along with him.

Ami stood, " Who wants cake?"

Two-Bit started jumping up and down.

" OOO! Me! Right here, Ami, ol' pal!"

She laughed and made her way into the kitchen after we all said we wanted some.

**Ami's POV:**

When I reached the kitchen, I pulled the chocolate cake out of the icebox and took 6 plates out of the cupboard. I had just pulled a knife out of the rack when Briar walked in.

" Hey, Ami. Want help?"

" Sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

He pulled a few beer out of the fridge and took them into the living room. No doubt that they were for Two-Bit. maybe himself too. Who knows. Noone else really drank beer with cake. I laughed a little at the thought of Two-Bit and his usual breakfast of cake, beer, and Mickey Mouse.

" Whats so funny Ami?" Brair asked me when he came back in to the kitchen.

" Oh, nothing. Just laughing at Two-Bit's weird habits."

He gave me a funny look. " Oh."

He started to take plates of the cake into the living room and I looked him over as he was going back and forth. He hadn't changed all that much in 4 years. I mean, he looked older 'n all but his general look was still the same. Same dark brown eyes, same dark brown hair. His face looked harder though. Like he'd seen alot while he was away. I really had the feeling there was something he wasn't saying. Well, he wasn't saying alot, but I mean something important.

Anyway, back to my perusal. He had a strong build, almost like Dary's but not quite as big. I don't think any of the other Curtis boys would ever get as big as Darry. Soda was 6'2 and Pony was still only around 5'9 or so. Taller than me, but then, who wasn't?

Briar carried out the last of the plates and I put the cake back in the icebox and cleaned the knife I used to cut it.

Just as I was finishing my own piece of cake, Soda walked in to the kitchen and directly towards where I was leaning against the counter. He stopped right in front of me and leaned so he could put his plate behind me. He made sure that he was staring right in to my eyes as he did this. Staring doesn't make me uncomfortable anymore, as long as its him doing the staring. He put an arm on either side of me, caging me. He smiled devilishly and leaned in to give me a kiss. It started out chaste but became heated very quickly. I pushed my own plate back on the counter, as I had still been holding it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. He had just lifted me so that I was sitting on the counter when we were interrupted.

" You guys! I don't wanna see you swap spit! What the hell!" Pony yelled at us.

We broke apart and I gave him my sweetest grin.

" Pony, you're just jealous cuz you don't have a girl to make out with."

Soda laughed and Pony's ears went beet red.

" I am NOT!" He yelled. He turned and stormed off down the hall to his room.

Soda and I laughed again and he helped me off the counter. We were still laughing when we walked back in to the living room.

A/N: Okay, so its not very long but I couldn't think of what else to put. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen in this story, I'm open to ideas. Thanks for reading! Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: thanks to all who have kept reading and thanks to those who review! muchly appreciated, they are. haha, Yoda! lol. kidding. okay, im done.

**Ami's POV:**

That night we all went out to a party that just happened to be at the Shepard's. Again. I was a little reluctant to go at first because of what happened last time but the gang finally convinced me that Tim had forgotten about the whole thing and everything would be fine. Before we left though, Briar and Darry went to the store and brought back a few cases of beer and a bottle of rum just for little ol' me. I hate beer. Its just digusting.

Anyway, by the time we were all ready to go, the only ones who weren't already plastered were Darry and Ponyboy. Pony wasn't allowed to drink and Darry was drinking slow cuz he wanted to have fun but still be able to deal with trouble if it happened to come along. Which it usually did.

So all of us, Soda, Briar, Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Pony, and I, all made our way over to the Shepard's in a big, rowdy, drunken group. With the exception of Pony and Darry, of course, although they made their share of noise.

We reached the party around 10 and it was in full swing. The seven of us separted into smaller groups and scattered ourselves through the house. I was with Soda and Briar. Steve went off with Two-Bit and Pony and Darry hung out in the living room. The three of us went in to the kitchen so that Soda and Briar could grab more beer and I took a swig from the bottle in my hand. Yes, I brought my rum. Like I would waste it! We stumbled through the house looking for people we were actually friends with and alot of people just came up to Brair and slapped him on the back and said whats up. After a while, we lost Briar and Soda and I sat on a couch in the living room. We were making out a bit until I heard one of my favorite songs come on. I jumped up off the couch and pulled Soda up with me.

" C'mon, Sugar, dance with me." I said quietly into his ear, causing him to shudder and his blue eyes to go dark with want.

He pulled me to where everyone else was dancing and we started to dance like maniacs to the music. When the next song came on we started grinding and half way through the song, I felt someone some up behind me and started grinding me. I glanced over my should and looked up a bit and saw Briar grinning at me. I laughed and the three of us kept dancing. Soda didn't seem to mind so I didn't either.

After a few songs, we went out the back door on to the porch so that we could cool off. Soda pulled me against him and I leaned my head against his chest.

" So how did y'all bump into each other anyway?" Soda questioned, slurring his words only slightly, which amazed me even in my own drunken state.

Oh right, I thought, we never did get to that part earlier.

I cast a nervous glance at Briar who had turned a little white and backed away from where we stood so he was a good 6 or 7 feet away.

I spoke first.

" Um, well, haha, it was really funny actually. We sorta bumped in to each other on the street."

I could feel myself becoming a little more sober by the second. This was not going to pleasant at all. Especially with Soda being drunk. He has a tendancy to over-react.

Soda quirked an eyebrow at me, a habit he picked up from Two-Bit, and smiled drunkenly.

" But how did you recognize each other?"

It was Briar who spoke this time.

" Well," he hesitated for a moment, then continued, " I happened to be with a group of friends who were asked to jump them. Pony and Ami, I mean."

I looked at Briar in disbelief. I can't believe he actually admitted it. I probably woulda at least waited til Soda was sober. I felt myself go from being hammered to buzzed. Man, what a mood killer. I sighed and looked up at Soda's face. He was staring at Briar and not in a friendly way.

" And who asked you to jump them?" I was a little surprised how calm Soda sounded.

" Sandy Morrows asked her cousin Kevin Morrows to help her out. If I had known who it was, I wouldn't have, Soda. You know that."

I felt Soda's whole body stiffen at the mention of Sandy's name. I definately hate the bitch.

Soda didn't say anything for a few minutes, causing Briar and I to give each other worried looks.

I pushed away from Soda a little ways so I could look in to his eyes easier.

" Are you alright, Sugar?" I had given him that nickname soon after we started dating. You know, Soda-Sugar? Nevermind.

He looked down at me then and I could see the fury barely contained in his blue eyes. I gasped and went to step back even more but he grabbed my shoulders and crushed me to him. I never in my life have seen that look in Sodapop's eyes. He was always so calm and happy. Well, maybe not calm, but not angry either.

" I guess thats what she meant by saying I'd regret it." He said quietly.

He buried his face in my hair and I heard the screen door open, then close again, signalling the exit of Briar.

" I'm so glad you're okay, Ames. And Pony too. I'm just glad that neither of you were hurt."

" I recognized him on time. He didn't know it was me but he sure as hell recognized Pony after looking at him." My words were muffled from my face being pressed up against Soda's shirt.

Soda loosened his grip and leaned down to kiss me then went back to squeezing me against him.

The screen door slammed open again and Two-Bit came staggering out on to the porch, Pony in tow.

Two-Bit stopped short when he saw us. He frowned.

" Man, why do you guys always gotta be so... emotional? Glory, it seems every time I walk in to a room with you in it, the mood just gets so down. Seriously guys, lighten up."

I felt and heard Soda chuckle and I let out a small laugh myself.

Soda finally released me and I turned to look at the two other boys.

" Two-Bit, just because the only things you feel are hungry,horny and stupid doesn't mean the rest of us can't feel something other than that."

Soda burst out laughing behind me and Pony cracked up as well. I grinned when I saw Two-Bit look so confused. When he finally figured out what I had said, he growled and charged at me, a grin on his face the entire time.

" I'm gonna get you, AJ. You better run or I'll tickle you to death!"

I gave a playful scream and tried to hide behind Soda but he kept laughing and moving away from me. This gave me an idea. I managed to get behind Two-Bit and jump on to his back.

" Try to tickle me now, Mathews!" I yelled in his ear.

He roared and tried to flip me over his head. With the help of Pony and Soda, I was finally pried from Two-Bit's back and was tickled til I was out of breath.

I was just being helped up off the ground when I heard a familiar voice coming from the bottom of the porch steps.

" Amara Janay, get your worthless ass down here right now! Daddy needs you."

Remember that trouble I mentioned earlier? It found me.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun!lol. finally updating. sorry for the slackage but I really am having a hard time coming up with what to write. Ideas welcome people! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm going at this without any idea of whats gonna happen. which is what i usually do but still. i hope everyone likes it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I totally love them.

**Soda's POV **

I watched as Ami spun around with a look of fear in her eyes. When her gaze settled on her father, she went completely still.

" What the hell do you want, old man?" I heard her ask calmly. I went and stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders protectively.

" Now, is that any way to talk to your Daddy, Amara? You come here like a good girl." I gave her father a disgusted look. He was pathetic.

" No! I will not help you with your stupid debts anymore Daddy! Just get out of here!"

He didn't like her response and was suddenly charging up the steps towards us. I pushed Ami back at Two-Bit and Pony and it was me he tackled instead of Ami, like he had intended.

He started beating on me and screaming with rage. I was hitting him in the head and shoulders, trying to get him off of me. Glory, was he heavy. I could hear Ami yelling at Two-Bit to let her go and sceaming my name. After a few minutes of this, I felt his weight begin to get lighter as someone pulled him off of me. I looked up and saw Darry and Tim Shepard lifting the guy. When he was far enough away, I scrambled up off the ground. Two-Bit let Ami go and she ran to me, throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my aching chest.

I smoothed my hand over her hair and watched Darry and Tim deal with Ami's raging father.

" Get the hell offa my property, ya greasy woman beater! Don't ever go near Ami again or I'll kill ya! You understand, old man?" Tim was yelling this at Ami's father, who just sneered at him. Darry punched him in the jaw and Jacob (A/N:I'll just call Ami's dad that from now on) crumpled to the ground. Darry then picked him up as if he weighed nothing and walked him to his truck and dumped him in the truck's bed.

**Ami's POV:**

I watched with wide eyes as Tim yelled those things at my daddy. I couldn't believe he was sticking up for me. After Darry dumped him in his truck, I pulled way from Soda and looked up at his battered face. He smiled at me, even though it musta hurt him, cuz he grimaced after. It kinda looked like he was gonna be sick. All of a sudden he let go of me and rushed to the edge of the balcony, getting sick over the rail. I went over to him and rubbed him back and murmered soothing words into his ear.

" You alright Ami?" I heard Tim ask from behind me.

I glanced at him over my shoulder.

" Ya. I'm okay. Tim, thanks for saying what you did. That means alot to me. I hope one day we can be friends again." I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He smiled slightly and ruffled my hair.

" Maybe, kid."

With that, he turned around and went back in to the house.

I heard Soda groan and looked over at Darry.

" We should get him back to the house. This party is ruined for us now anyway, I would think."

Darry nodded and told Pony to go find Briar.

A/N: So, you likey?meh, im not too much of a fan of it myself... lol. I'll try and update again either later today or tomorrow. Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know the last chapter was pathetically short so I will try to make it up to you. Hopefully this one turns out alot better than the last. Enjoy! Thanks again to my reviewers! they always make me smile!

**Ami's POV:**

The next week was pretty quiet, considering a new person was around. Okay, not new, but I think you know what I mean. Work was actually not that bad. I think most of the girls that usually flocked to see Soda finally figured out that he wasn't going to break up with me, although a few of them still came around. Sandy included. Glory, that girl was delusional. He didn't like her anymore and he wasn't going to get back with her. He ignored her for the most part, which made me a little less angry cuz if he acknowledged her, it meant to me that he was thinking about her and that didn't sit well with me. I know that's petty but I'm a girl. Sometimes we're like that.

It wasn't til Thursday that anything of remote interest happened.

I was standing behind the counter in the DX and was watching Soda outside helping customers. He was currently having what looked like a animated discussion with an older guy in a beat up old truck. I laughed at the exasperated look on Soda's face and didn't notice that someone had entered the store until I heard them clear their throat.

I snapped my head towards the sound and saw a girl about my age with shoulder length light brown hair and dull greenish- gray eyes. She had a scar on the right side of her face, running from right beside her eye to jaw line. She was way taller than me, I'd guess around 5'7 or 5'8. She had sort of a nervous look about her that made me feel defensive.

" Can I help you with something, Miss?" I asked her, giving her a questioning look.

She stared at me for another minute, seeming to think about my question.

" Uh, ya. I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if maybe you could help me." She said it more like a statement than a question.

Thats a little random, I thought. But whatever.

" Sure. I could try at least. Depends on who you're looking for."

Again, she seemed to think about it. I was starting to wonder if she might be a little special. If you know what I mean.(A/N: Sorry if that comment offends anyone!its not meant to and im very sorry if it does!)

" I'm looking for a guy named Briar Curtis. You know of him?"

That was definately not the name I was expecting to come out of her mouth and I looked at her in shock. Then I narrowed my eyes at her and bit out suspiciously, "What are you looking for him for?"

Her gaze hardened then. " None of your business, little girl. Just tell me where I can find him." She snapped at me.

I glared right back at her. " Not until you tell me what you want."

" If you won't tell me freely, I'll just have to make you." She looked about to launch herself over the counter at me when Soda walked in.

He glanced at me and smiled warily.

" Whats going on ladies? Anything I can help with?"

" This bitch was asking about Briar." I growled out.

Soda looked a little surprised and looked at the other girl more closely.

" Well, you found the next best thing. I'm his brother Soda. Anything I can help you with?"

Her eyes softened when she looked at Soda and I couldn't help it. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

" Actually I'm really just looking for Briar. I really need to talk to him. My name is Ria by the way."

Soda grinned at her and she grinned back. He had that effect on people.

" Well, Ria, Ami and Steve and I are almost done our shift so you could walk to our place with us after if you want."

She looked a little relieved and put a hand to her forehead.

" That would be great. Thanks."

She looked over at me and glared again. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out. She gave me a funny look and followed Soda out the door.

I just wasn't in a very good mood today I guess. I didn't usually swear that often.

**Ria's POV:**

I glared at the girl behind the counter and followed Soda out the door. He was SO handsome. Like a movie star. He kinda looked like Briar in a way. I leaned against the wall of the DX and grimaced. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Briar, what with the news I had for him. But he needed to be told and that bitch inside hadn't helped with my mood. I would have liked to beat that look off her face. Stupid slut. But then again, I guess I would have reacted that way if it were my friend too. Maybe they were together. I laughed silently at the thought. Briar didn't go with anyone. He was all about one night things or just casual flings. Believe me, I knew all about that. Not that I minded much. I understood why. He'd told me he thought himself incapable to love anyone but his family and close friends. He hadn't told me much about any of them. I guess he wanted to keep them for himself. Though he had mentioned a guy named Dally a few times when we were livin' in New York. I sure wanted to meet him. Sounded like my kinda hood.

I was yanked from my thought back to reality when Soda hollered at me that they were leaving, so I pushed off the wall and silently followed behind the three strangers. The other guy, who I assumed was Steve, kept looking back at me with a curious expression on his face. He was damn good looking too.

" Who's the broad, Soda?"

Okay, he just lost major points with me. Oh well, he was still good looking.

Soda shrugged.

" My name is Ria, you half- witted moron." I snapped at him.

He looked back and glared at me.

" Who're you calling a moron, Scar Face?"

I sneered at him, not showing my hurt. If he wanted to make fun of my appearance, that was his problem. I had insulted him first anyway.

I heard that girl gasp sharply and seconds later Steve received a smack on the back of the head.

" Steve Randle! What the hell is your problem?! I should beat you silly. Don't ever say something like that again."

She looked back at me and gave me an apologetic look before looking back at Steve and glaring at him. Soda laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

" Calm down Ames. He didn't mean anything by it." He glanced back at me and gave me a half smile. " Sorry 'bout my friend. He's not too friendly with strangers."

" Shut it, Soda, 'fore I beat you."

Soda just laughed and the girl, Ami, I guess her name was, shot Steve another glare. I was surprised after how she'd acted earlier.

By now, we stopped walking and were standing in front of a small house that was a little shabby lookin', but it was a lot nicer than most of the other houses on the street.

" C'mon, Ria. Lets go see if Briar's home."

Soda motioned me ahead and I heard Steve grumble that he was heading home. Fine by me.

I steeled myself for the confrontation I knew was coming and followed Ami and Soda up the steps and in to the house.

A/N: OOOO. New character. Should I keep her or just make her say what she has to then get rid of her? Tell me what you think! Review please!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is yet another installment of Why Me? I get the feeling noone really likes Ria all that much.lol. Don't worry, I'll fix it no problem.lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! i was grinning like an idiot when i read them all!

**Pony's POV:**

I didn't know Soda was home until the door was thrown open and crashed against the wall. I looked up from my book and saw him wander in, his arm wrapped loosely around Ami's neck. I grinned at them until I saw a strange girl come in a moment after them. I frowned and threw a questioning glance at Soda. Ami shrugged Soda's arm offa her and came over and plopped down beside me, kissing my cheek and resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel myself blushing and Soda laughed at me.

" Is Briar here Ponyboy?" Soda asked me.

" Uh, no. Don't think so. I think he went somewhere with Two-Bit." I glanced at the girl hovering in our doorway.

" Who's this Soda?" I couldn't take it any more. I was too curious.

" Some girl looking for Briar. Probably he got her pregnant or something." I heard Ami say softly, so the girl couldn't hear her.

When I asked, Soda seemed to remember she was there and turned to her, motioning for her to come farther in to the house.

" C'mon Ria. Ain't none of us gonna bite ya."

She cast a weary glance at Ami. " I wouldn't be so sure."

Soda saw where she was looking when she said this and cracked up laughing. I felt Ami's head lift off my shoulder and looked to see her glaring at the girl.

" Pony, this is Ria. She knows Briar. Ria this is my brother Ponyboy."

I saw her give me a funny look. " Yeah, my name's Ponyboy. Gotta problem with that?" I glared at her as I spoke.

" Nope. Just thought it sounded odd is all."

She sat on the floor in front of the TV and glared at Ami. I wondered what happened to keep them glaring at each other like that.

We all sat in silence until Soda decided he was hungry and bounded in to the kitchen to get a piece of cake.

**Ami's POV:**

That Ria chick kept glaring at me the entire time we were waiting for Briar to get his ass home. So I glared back at her. I guess I wasn't gonna try to be nice to her again. Stupid ho. Gives me dirty looks after I stick up for her. Maybe she didn't appreciate it. Oh well. We sat in the living room listening to Soda singing to the radio in the kitchen until about 5 when Darry got home. Soda, Steve and I got off work at 4 so we had sat there for a long boring hour, Ria and I glaring at each other, Pony reading his book and Soda singing in the kitchen. Glory, did I ever love that boy. Wait. Love? I knew I loved him before, but that was friend love. I guess it wouldn't take much to grow in to true love. I grinned to myself and laid my head back down on Pony's shoulder, closing my eyes. I'd have to tell him one of these days. I heard the door open and Darry walked in.

" What the heck is that awful noise?" Darry asked, the expression on his face saying his ears didn't like what they were hearing.

I heard Pony chuckle and I opened my eyes and grinned at Darry.

" Soda's singing along with the radio." I told him happily. Soda was a very bad singer but I didn't mind one bit.

Darry rolled his eyes and put his boots by the door. He walked in to the kitchen and told Soda to knock it off or he'd knock him out.

" Aw, c'mon, Dar! I was just havin' a little fun!" Soda whined but stopped singing and came in to the living room.

He sat on the couch beside me and pulled me up against his side. I changed positoins and laid my head on Soda's chest.

" Thanks for the shoulder Pony." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. " No problem, Ami. Its your anytime you want it."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned beet red. Soda musta gave him a look too cuz he started sputtering.

" I d-din't mean it l-like that Soda! Honest!"

I looked up at Soda's face and slapped him playfully on his chest.

" Leave your kid brother alone, Sugar. He's just being his regular ol' generous self. He didn't mean anything by it."

Soda looked back down at me and winked.

" You after my girl now Ponyboy?" he asked in a low voice.

" No, Soda. I ain't! Ami and I are just friends! Right Ami?"

I giggled.

" Right, Pony. Sodapop Curtis, you leave him alone."

Soda leaned over and ruffled his brother's hair.

" I'm just teasin' ya, Pony. Calm down buddy."

Pony glared at him and got up off the couch and went to his room.

" So you two goin' together?"

Soda and I both jumped a little. I think we'd both forgotten we had a guest. She'd been so quiet.

We both looked at Ria. Soda answered before I did.

" Yeah, we are. Goin' on a month now. Right Ames?"

I nodded in agreement.

" Yep. Best month of my life, too."

I smiled up at him and he smiled back, leaning down to give me a kiss.

That was when we heard the door open and looked up to see Briar stroll in with Two-Bit. They were both laughing and it smelled like they'd already started drinking.

Ria jumped up off the floor the second she saw Briar and went towards him.

His eyes went hard and his body stiffened.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

A/N: Confrontation time! haha. Sorry. I was going to put it in this chapter but I like how it is now. So until next time, my darling readers! Reviews are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow. two chapters in one day. that hasnt happened in a while. someone may be getting slapped around a bit in this chapter. you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the reviews! loved 'em as usual!

**Briar's POV:**

I glared at the girl standing in front of me. How dare she come here, in to my house! That sniveling little bitch was trying to suck up to me and it was making me sick.

" Briar, please, just listen to me! I have something really important to tell-"

I stopped her short with a back hand across the face. Now, I don't normally hit girls, so don't get all spastic on me. But this one definately deserved it.

" Briar Curtis, what the fu-"

I cut Ami off with a glare.

" You keep your broad outta this Soda!" I barked.

I saw Soda go white and nod. He stood up off the couch and dragged Ami down the hall to his room.

I turned my attention back to the source of my fury.

" What the fuck are you doing here, you sneaky little whore?" I spit out at her, trying to keep my emotions in check.

She had a hand to her cheek and was staring at me, fear glittering in her eyes. Good. Maybe she'd learn something today.

" Briar, I was sent to tell you that Crissy, Micheal and Troy are dead! They were murdered a few days ago. Donny found them when he went to talk business with Mike and the door was just hanging open, inviting anyone in."

I stilled upon hearing this. Micheal, dead? And his wife and little boy too? I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

Micheal had been the leader of the gang I'd joined while in New York. When he'd met me, I was practically starving on the street and was trying to break in to his car to get the groceries I saw inside. He caught me and was about to give me a shit kickin' when he up and asked me if I wanted to make a name for myself and get off the streets. I guess you could say he took pity on me. Not that I asked for it. He shoulda beat my ass. I would've. Anyway, I accepted and he took me and let me stay at his house. To make a long story short, I owed him my life. And now he was dead.

I opened my eyes again to see Ria still loking at me in fear and Darry and Two-Bit standing in the door way of the kitchen, staring at me.

I sighed loudly.

" Okay. So why couldn't someone just call me and tell me this?"

Ria shrugged. " They know who did it."

I narrowed my eyes. Those bastards would pay.

" Who was it, Ria?"

" Vinny the Rat and a couple of his guys. They've been dealt with."

" So if everything has been dealt with, then why the fuck are you here!" I yelled.

She cowered a little. Stupid no-good tramp.

" Well, to tell you... and cuz I missed you."

I let my features harden again.

" Bitch, after what you did, you got no right to come crawling back to me. Get the fuck out of my house! And don't ever come back here again!"

She didn't cower back this time, but her own face twisted with anger.

" I should've fucking killed you when I had the chance!" She screamed at me.

She went to lunge at me and I just stood there waiting for impact. Right before she hit me, I saw a small blur and heard an enraged scream and Ria was down on the groud, tiny little Ami straddling her, pounding on her face.

" Nobody hits my friends and gets away with it!" I guess all she had to see was Ria aiming for me and she freaked out.

The five of us watching, as Pony and Soda were now watching too, didn't have time to say anything when we saw the flash of silver in Ria's hand, before she plunged the blade in to Ami's side.

Ami hollered in pain and slid off Ria, who went to stab her again, but I rushed up and slammed my elbow in to her jaw. She went down like a rock. I picked her up and got her away from Ami so Soda and the rest could help her. I carried Ria out to the front yard was about to dump her on the street when Steve pulled up.

" Hey Steve, you think you could give me a ride down to the cop station?"

He gave me a weird look but saw the blood and told me to get in.

When we got there, I walked in, dumped Ria in a chair and told the first cop I saw that she'd just stabbed someone and walked back out, ignoring all the questions being fired at me.

When I got back in to Steve's car, he gave me an odd look.

" What the hell happened?"

" We gotta get to the hospital. She stabbed Ami."

I heard Steve's sharp intake of breath and he peeled outta that parking lot faster than I could blink.

A/N: Hmm. I hadn't expected to stab Ami. But all will be well, except for Ria, so don't worry. She'll get whats hers. Review please! I'll update later or tomorrow!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So here I am again... wow eh? lol. Thanks for the reviews!

**Soda's POV:**

When I saw Briar hit Ria, I have to say that I was really surprised. I'd never seen him, or anyone else I hung out with regularly, even raise a hand at a girl. So when he yelled at me to keep Ami outta it, I got her away as fast as I could.

When we reached my room and I shut the door, I let go of her arm. She got in my face right away.

" What the hell, Soda! You're just gonna let him hit her like that?"

I backed up against the closed door. She was friggin scary when she was angry.

" Ami, I didn't want him to end up hitting you too. I don't really think he would, but I didn't want to take the chance and have to send my own brother to the hospital."

She smiled then and took advantage of my position. She put a hand on each of my shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I kissed her deeply and walked forward til my knees hit the end of my bed. Then I dropped her down and jumped on to lay beside her. She rolled over to face me and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look down at me. She was staring at me so intently I knew she wanted to tell me something.

" Ami? Are you okay?" I asked, curious as to why she was looking at me that way.

" I realized something as I was listening to you sing your heart out in the kitchen earlier."

I grinned at her.

" And what's that?"

" I love you."

I stared blankly up at her then tackled her and pinned her to the bed underneath me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Then her lips. I rested my forehead against hers and stared straight in to her eyes.

" I love you too, Amara Janay Morgan."

She grinned so big I thought she'd split her face. She grabbed my face between her small hands and crashed her lips against mine in a hungry, passionate kiss.

We layed together silently for a while after that, just holding each other, until we heard screaming coming from the living room. Ami jumped up off the bed.

" Let's go see what the commotion is about."

She saw me hesitate.

" Oh, come on Soda! He's not gonna hurt me!" Then she threw my door open and walked down the hall. I followed a few seconds later and saw her attack Ria. She musta been about to or had been hurting Briar in some way. Ami gets like that. Shes kinda protective.

Too late I saw the blade and before any of us could warn her, that crazy bitch Ria stabbed my love right in her side. It was like slow motion after that. Ami screamed and slid off of Ria, who tried to stab her again, but Briar knocked her out before she could. He picked her up and took her away somewhere. I was too busy trying to help Ami to notice. I was the first to reach her and I yelled at somone to get me a towel. One appeared in front of me not 5 seconds later and I could hear Darry yelling at Pony to get out of his way. I picked Ami up off the floor while trying to hold the towel firmly against her side and hurried out to our truck, whispering endearments and comforting words to her all the way.

" So-Soda, it hurts so bad." She whispered.

" I know baby, I know. Just hang on. We're getting help for you right now."

Darry got in the drivers seat and yelled at Pony and Two-Bit to follow in Two-Bit's car. Then he sped off down the road as if the devil himself were chasing us. We reached the hospital in record time and I lifted Ami and climbed out of the truck. Darry took her from me and ran in to the hospital with me close at his heels.

When we reached the front desk, the nurse took one look at us and paged at doctor. I don't really know what happened then, it was going so fast. Ami was taken from Darry and put on a bed and wheeled away. I tried to follow, but Darry grabbed me, holding me back.

" Let go of me damn you! I need to be with her!"

" Sodapop, we can't do anything for her now. Its up to the doctors."

I gave up fighting him then and sat in the waiting room, my shirt covered in my girlfriend's blood, and let tears slide silently down my cheeks. She had to be okay. She just had to.

Pony and Two-Bit got there 5 minutes before Steve and Briar did and they tried to talk to me but I wasn't listening to anybody. I just sat there and cried and prayed. I don't ever go to church so I don't know if God was listening, but I sure hope he was. I couldn't lose Ami. She was my best friend and my girlfriend and I loved her with all my heart.

**Darry's POV:**

I watched my brother suffer in silence as the hours passed and noone would tell us anything. Two-Bit kept hassling every doctor and nurse who went by, but still no news. I was worried sick. Ami was like a little sister to all of us, with the exception of Sodapop of course. I don't know what we'd do if we lost her.

I shook myself mentally. Don't think like that Darry. She's gonna be fine. Ami's tough. She can handle a lot of shit.

I put my hand on Soda's shoulder to comfort him but he didn't seem to notice. It was like he was in a trance. He hadn't moved the entire time we had been at the hospital.

After about 3 hours, a doctor finally came out.

" Amara Morgan?"

Soda jumped out of his chair and walked straight up to the doctor.

" Is she okay? How bad is it? Can I see her?"

The doctor held up his hand to stop Soda's tirade of questions.

" She's going to be okay. Thats all I can say for now until I speak to her family.

" We are her family. She's got noone else." I explained to the doctor.

He looked at me with a disbelieving expression.

" Well, alright then." He took a deep breath. After all, the man has been in surgery for 3 hours.

" Well?" Steve asked, worry etching his featues.

" She was lucky that no major organs or arteries were hit. The knife hit one of her ribs, effectively stopping it from doing any extreme damage but she'll have to rest and take it easy for at least 2 weeks. I don't want her moving around too much or she'll rip her stitches and open the wound again."

" Can I see her. Please?" Soda gave the doctor a pleading look.

" Yes, but only one person at a time and you only get 3 minutes each."

Soda's face sagged with relief and he followed the doctor to her room in ICU, the rest of us trailing behind.

A/N: Phew! man that came out so fast! My fingers almost wouldn't move fast enough. I hope y'all like it! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders unfortunately. But I do own Ami, Briar and Ria and any other characters I might add in that you don't recognize.

**Ami's POV:**

I couldn't believe the pain. I'd never been stabbed before but I had alot of other things done to me and this hurt 10 times worse than the baddest thing. After Soda carrying me out to the truck, all I remember is seeing a red haze covering my eyes. Thats all I could see. I blacked out sometime, I'm not sure when.

Currently, I was so doped up I couldn't hardly move. I don't know how long it's been since I was brought here. Here meaning the hospital. Cuz I'm assuming thats where they brought me. Pretty clever huh?

I tried to open my eyes, but there was a bright light that blinded me so I just kept them closed. Man, was I ever thirsty. My mouth felt so dry, I didn't think I'd had any water for days. I didn't know if I was alone but I tried to speak, just in case.

" Wa- wat- water." I managed to croak out. I heard movement.

" Ami? You're awake? What was that you tried to say?" I recognized the voice as belonging to Ponyboy.

I want water you deaf monkey!! I wanted to say to him.

" Pone, wa-nt wa-ter."

" Okay Ami. One sec. I'll be right back."

To my dry mouth and throat it seemed like it took him forever to get back with the water. When he finally got back, I could hear someone talking quietly to him.

" S-Soda?" I asked hopefully.

" No, hun, we made Soda go home and get some sleep. He's been here for almost three days with no sleep." Pony answered.

" Ami, I'm Nurse Julie. I'm going to lift you slightly so you can have a drink, okay? Try not to tense up. Just stay relaxed. Ponyboy will help you drink."

I mumbled my okay and felt an arm go under my shoulders and start to lift me gently.

" Ponyboy, support her head while she drinks. And don't let her have too much. We don't want her getting sick."

So Pony did what he was told and helped me drink. I coulda cussed both of them out when the nurse told Pony that I'd had enough. Damn her! I was still thirsty. I fell back asleep after that. I'm not sure how long I slept for.

**Tim's POV:**

I'd heard that Ami was in the hospital about an hour after it happened. One of my boys had been there gettin' stitched up when a couple of the Curtis boys brought her in all bloodied up. I wanted to go see her right away, but I knew I couldn't. That wouldn't be the best thing for my temper. I'd seen Two-Bit two days after and asked who did it. He was so hammered he just started bawling and poured out what happened. He told me that some Ria broad from New York did it and that Briar had dropped her off with the fuzz.

Hm, I thought, so she's probably still here. I knew some guys on the inside that I could get to make her have an accident. The next day, the third day Ami was in the hospital, it was on the news that a girl was being held for suspected attempted murder was found dead in her cell that morning. It seemed she'd hung herself. I smirked to myself. So it was done. She'd never do anything ever again.

The day after that, I decided it was okay to stop by to see Ami. So I went. Steve was there when I went in and when I glared at him, he just glared back.

" What the hell are you doing here, Shepard?" he snarled at me.

I gave him a cold look.

" It ain't any a' your business, Randle."

He still didn't budge so I tried a different approach.

" Steve, she's my friend too."

I guess that worked cuz he nodded and, giving me a weary glance, walked past me to the door. I grabbed his arm on his way by.

" Say anything about this to anyone and I'll skin ya, understand?"

He nodded grimly and continued out the door.

I brought my other hand out from behind my back. It held a bouquet of pink and dark red carnations, her favorite.

I heard a chuckle come from the figure on the bed.

" Can't show your softer side to anyone, can you Shepard?" her voice sounded rough from days of disuse. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Can't ruin my rep, now, can I?"

She giggled, or what passed for a giggle came out of her mouth. It sounded strange.

" Are those for me?" Ami asked, slightly lifting a hand and gesturing towards the flowers.

I looked down at them.

" Nah. One of my guys got cut up again. I bought them for him." I bit my cheek to keep a smile down.

She pretended to pout.

" But they're MY favorite."

" I know, you silly girl. They're for you."

She smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. Then she winced.

I hurried to her side and set the flowers on the table beside her bed.

" Are you okay, doll?"

" Yeah, sometimes it twinges though. Apparently she got me pretty good. They keep me pretty drugged up on pain killers. You actually caught me at a good time. When they first give it to me, I'm all blurry and shit. Can't talk nothin' but nonsense."

I chuckled a bit.

" You're the last person I expected to see here, Tim."

I felt my face go blank.

" Yeah, well, I was worried about ya, kid." I leaned over and ruffled her already mussed up hair. Now it was sticking up all over the place. I actually laughed. A real laugh. I saw her smile.

" What's so funny?"

I got control of my laughter then answered. " You look like a porcupine."

I laughed again when she crossed her arms and pouted.

" Ow, not a good idea." She uncrossed her arms.

" Tim, can we be friends again?" she asked timidly, after we'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

I gave her a half smile. " Course we can, doll."

She looked relieved, like it had been really bugging her. Well, good, cuz it'd been bugging me too.

" Tim, can I have a hug?"

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and went over to her bed, sitting gently on the edge. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her and she did the same to me. I was careful not to lift her too high so I wouldn't hurt her.

" I'm sorry I fucked things up between us, Ami." I whispered in her ear. " I'll always love you."

I heard her gasp and I pulled away from her.

I stood up off the bed and walked to the door.

" You best get some water for those flowers, Morgan. I'll come by 'n see ya again in a few days if ya want."

She smiled gently, tears silently making tracks down her cheeks.

" Yeah, I'd really like that, Shepard. Don't you be a stranger. Or I'll skin ya when I get outta here!"

I chuckled and walked out the door.

A/N: Wow. not sure if I like that part with Tim but I guess it is showing his softer side. Maybe it'll grow on me. anyway,, review please!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: okay, so I decided that I do like the last chapter. Its nice. lol. So I think I'll be wrapping this story up in a few chapters. I don't have any more ideas of where this story could go. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock!

**Soda's POV:**

I went back to see Ami later on the fourth day she was in the hospital. She seemed alot better than the last time I'd seen her. She was talking and eating a little. The nurse only let her have soup since she hadn't eaten in a few days.

" Soda, you shoulda smuggled me a burger from the Dingo. I would totally love you forever if you did."

She fluttered her eyelashes at me, trying to convince me. I laughed at her.

" Now Ami, you know that they are only doing what's best for you." I tried to sound like a scolding parent, but failed miserably when I cracked up laughing when I finished saying it. She stuck her tongue out at me and I leaned forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. When I pulled away, she looked slightly startled but happy.

" I love you." She stated quietly.

I grinned at her and kissed her again.

" I love you too, Ami."

" I love hearing you say it. It makes me tingle all over."

I gave her a devilish smile.

" Where exactly does it make you tingle?"

She turned beet red and swatted my arm gently.

" Soda!"

Just then, Steve and Two-Bit walked in to the room. We both looked at them and I saw Steve wave me out of the room. I gave Ami a kiss on the cheek and told her I'd be right back.

" No rough stuff, Two-Bit." I told my hyper friend.

" No problem Soda. I ain't stupid."

I walked out in to the hallway to join Steve.

" Whats up buddy? Something wrong?"

He gave me a slightly worried look.

" Tim Shepard came to see Ami earlier today."

I felt my body stiffen.

" What for? Do you know?"

" I'm not sure. But when I went back in after he left, Ami was crying."

Anger started to bubble inside of me.

" What!" I hissed. " Why did you leave him alone with her?"

" He asked me to. It was really weird. Ami didn't seem worried about it so I let him stay."

" If he hurt her, I swear I'll kill him."

Steve looked uneasy and took a slight step back from me.

" Why don't you ask Ami what happened before you jump to conclusions. I only told you cuz I thought you should know."

I nodded and we both walked back in to Ami's room. Two-Bit was making goofy faces at her, making her laugh. I saw her wince after she laughed particularly hard and frowned. I was about to say something when Ami put her hand on Two-Bit's arm.

" Thanks for cheering me up, Two-Bit, but I don't think my sides or my face could take anymore laughing." She grinned. " They hurt from laughing so much." To emphasize her point, she started massaging her cheeks gently.

Two-Bit grinned at her, although I noticed it didn't reach his eyes like it usually would have. He knew that she'd hurt herself and he felt bad.

" Sorry, AJ. I'll stop."

" Hey Two-Bit?" She said quietly. " C'mere."

He bent down towards her and she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. I'm not sure what she said but he was grinning like mad when she let him go and she kissed him on the cheek.

" Well, I'm off to find myself a party and maybe a blonde or two. Later." Two-Bit wandered out the door, waving carelessly as he went. Ami giggled and waved back.

I took this opportunity to ask Ami about Tim.

" So what did Shepard want today Ami?"

I saw her shoot a glare in Steve's direction and then the door opened and closed. Steve had left. Probably didn't want to get bitched at, although he probably would later anyway.

She sighed.

" Soda, he's my friend and he wanted to make sure I was okay. Do you have a problem with that?" Her glare was directed at me now.

" Well, Ami, I think I have a right to be concerned. He's always hassling you."

Her glare softened.

" Well, we worked our shit out and we're fine now. He brought me those carnations." She giggled. " But don't tell anyone cuz we wouldn't want to ruin his rep, now, would we?"

I was a little disappointed that I hadn't thought of flowers and some hood had, but I couldn't change it now.

I smiled at her softly.

" Okay Ami. I guess I'm glad you are on good terms again."

" Soda, we were never on bad terms, we just had different feelings towards one another and they had to be dealt with. We talked it out and now we're fine."

I let it drop because she seemed to be getting annoyed.

" So when are you gettin' outta here?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

" Well, the nurse said another couple days and I'll be released, depending on how well my side heals up. Julie said that its healing pretty fast and I should be outta here by Wednesday at the latest."

" That's great! Do you know when you can go back to work?"

Her forehead crinkled a bit when she frowned.

" I don't know. Maybe next Monday. I'll ask the doctor when he comes to check up on me later." She yawned after she finished.

" You should get some sleep. I'll come back to see you tomorrow." I kissed her and got up to leave.

When I reached the door she asked, " Soda, if you see Nurse Julie, could you send her in here please?"

" Sure, Ames. Love you."

" Love you too Soda. See you."

I closed the door.

I found Ami's nurse at the front desk and told her Ami had been asking for her. The woman frowned and hurried towards Ami's room. I proceeded to leave the hospital and I got in to our truck. Darry let me borrow it for the visit.

As I was pulling out of the hospital parking lot, I could have sworn I saw someone who looked alot like Dally. I shrugged it off because it wasn't possible for to actually be him. He was dead, after all.

A/N: Okay, so maybe it'll be longer than a few chapters cuz I think I might have just made it longer with that addition. We'll see. Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I hope y'all like the new edition to this story. I'm not exactly sure where its gonna go from here but I guess we'll see. Thank you for the reviews!!! Loved 'em!

**Dally's POV:**

As I was walkin' up to the hospital, I saw Soda pulling out of the parking lot. I saw him glance at me and shrug his shoulders, driving off. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. Damn, that was close. What if he recognized me? I only came back cuz I heard 'bout Ami gettin' knifed.

I hadn't been back to Tulsa since I got outta the hospital after being shot by the fuzz. I hadn't got charged since I helped out those kids and cuz the gun I'd been holding hadn't been loaded. A few a' the fuzz actually said that they hadn't known it was a gun I was holdin' in the first place. Dumb shits.

So here I am, back in good ol' Tulsa.

I walked in to the hospital and asked for the room of Amara Morgan. They told me her room number, which was 45, and I headed straight there. When I got to it, a tuff lookin' chick in a nurse's outfit came outta the room. She gave me a weary look but kept going.

I slipped inside Ami's room and closed the door silently behind me.

" 'Lo?" I heard from the bed. They musta just drugged her up. Lucky me.

I didn't answer but walked towards the bed and sat in the chair there. Ami turned her face to try to see me but I knew she couldn't. Her eyes were all glazed over, probably from the effects of the drugs.

" I must be dreaming." She muttered. " Damn drug- induced Dally hallucination."

I chuckled. The drugs must still be workin' on workin', since she still seemed a bit normal. I knew all about their crazy drugs in this place. They loved to use 'em on me too.

At my chuckle, she really tried to see if it was me. I saw her narrow her eyes and stare just a little harder.

" Dammit! I gotta stop this right now! There is no Dally. He's gone, Ami. Just keep telling yourself that and he'll go away."

She kept talking to herself like this for another few minutes before I couldn't take it any more.

" Shush, babe. It is me. Don't freak out."

By now, the drug had taken full effect and she just gave me a wistful smile.

" Wow, Dally came back from the grave just to see little ol' me. I feel special."

I chuckled again. This girl was good shit.

I stood and leaned over Ami's prone figure, pushing back some hair off her face.

She sighed and nuzzled her face against my hand.

" Dal?"

" Yeah, babe?" I whispered back.

" Don't leave again, okay?"

" Okay, babe. Okay." And I knew that I wouldn't. Now I just had to face the guys. Man, were they ever gonna be pissed.

A/N: I know, I know. It's super short. But don't worry, next chapter will be way longer. I promise. I just wanted this chapter to be Dally's visit to Ami. Review and tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'm really having a hard time with this story these days. seems my inspiration has left me for the most part. ideas are always welcome. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! Flames are laughed at. They are quite amusing. Can anyone tell me why, if someone doesn't like a story, they keep reading it? Does that make sense? Not to me it doesn't. oh well. On with the story.

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I was sitting out on the bench on our front porch reading when I heard someone walking through our gate. I didn't look up 'til the person stopped next to me. I glanced up quickly and then down at my book.

" Hey, Dal."

" What's up, kid?"

That's when it hit me. I looked back up at the guy in front of me. It couldn't be, could it?

" Am I dreaming? Cuz this is just not possible."

" You ain't dreamin' kid. Its me."

He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair.

" How ya been?" He asked, glancing around once in a while, looking nervous.

" Okay, I guess. Alot has happened in the last couple 'a months."

I couldn't look away from him, afraid that if I blinked, he would disappear. My eyes were starting to water slightly.

" Dal!" I choked out. I launched myself off the bench and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his arms go around me and he hugged me back for a second, then pushed me away from him.

" C'mon kid. You know I don't like all that mushy stuff."

I grinned at him through my tears. I wiped them off my face.

" Sorry Dally. Just glad you ain't dead."

" So where the guys at?" he asked me.

I shrugged. " Soda, Steve and Darry are all still at work. Soda and Steve should be home soon though. Two-Bit's in the house watching Mickey. Thats probably why he hasn't come out to see whats goin' on." I gave him a curious look. " Why'd you leave Dally? We all thought you died."

He shrugged. " Too much shit was happening with me and I was fucked up for a while after I got outta the hospital. Didn't want to be here anymore."

I nodded. I understood why, but it still hurt. He'd just let us believe he was dead. But I wasn't going to be the one who brought that up.

" Well let's go scare the shit outta Two-Bit." Dally said quietly to me.

We snuck through the screen door and I peeked through the doorway to see where Two-Bit sitting directly in front on the television, staring at it intently. I looked back at Dally and nodded for him to go on in.

Dally reached back and slammed the screen door and sauntered in to the living room with me following closely behind.

Two-Bit didn't even bother to look to see who walked in.

" Hey, Pony, could you grab me a beer from the fridge? I don't wanna miss any Mickey." He hollered at me.

Dally sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

" Get one for me too, would ya kid?"

I grinned and nodded and ran in to the kitchen.

When I walked back in to the living room, Two-Bit was turned away from the TV and was staring at Dally. I walked over and handed Dally his beer and then gave Two-Bit his. Dally popped the top off the bottle and took a long swallow. Two-Bit still had his clutched in his hand and was still staring at Dallas like he was seeing a ghost.

" Stop staring at me, ya friggin' clown, or I'll clobber ya."

Two-Bit grinned at this and starting laughing. He was laughing so hard tears started to roll down his cheeks. Although I'm not sure if they were from laughing or because he was glad Dally was back. Coulda been both.

" You sonovabitch. I knew you were damn near indestructable but I didn't know you could come back from the dead! You sly bastard!"

Two-Bit whooped and started jumping around the room. That was when Soda and Steve walked in to the house.

**Steve's POV:**

Soda and I walked in to the Curtis house to find Two-Bit jumpin' all over the place and Dally sitting on the couch in the living room, acting like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Which I guess it wasn't. Two-Bit was always acting like a nutcase.

I glanced at Soda and he was staring at Dally in disbelief.

" I knew I saw you yesterday!" Soda exclaimed.

Dally smirked. " Maybe."

Soda looked at me. " I was leaving the hospital to go to home and I thought I saw Dally heading towards the hospital. I brushed it off as my imagination cuz dead men don't walk ya know?" He turned to look at Dally and I saw worry flash through his eyes. I knew what he was worried about.

" Did you go see Ami?" he asked.

" Course I did. I figured I should since she was there for me." Dally looked thoughtful for a minute. " Wonder if shes goin' with anyone?"

Thats when I decided to speak. " Ami's Soda's girl now Dal."

Dally threw a dark look Soda's way.

" Bet you swooped right in there as soon as I was gone, didn't ya?"

" Dally, Ami and Soda fell in love. They started dating about a month and a bit ago." Pony answered.

Dally growled and got up off the couch. He walked up to Soda.

" We'll see." The two of them stood there staring each other down then Dally pushed passed us and walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was still staring at the door.

" Dally's back for 5 minutes and already starting shit."

Two-Bit laughed.

" Good ol' Dal."

A/N: Hehe. Whats gonna happen? Nobody knows but me. Muahahaha. lol just kidding. I'll try to update sooner this time. hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated and flames give me a good laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own the Outsiders but I do own Ami and Briar.

**Ami's POV:**

I was released from the hospital two days after I'd had my hallucination of Dally. Damn drugs. Makin' me see shit that wasn't real. It was really bugging me. I tried not to think about Dallas too often. It brought up things that I had yet to deal with, even after all this time. I guess a year isn't that long but I felt like I should have dealt with my issues a while ago. I rolled my shoulders and shook my head, trying to clear it. I was currently being wheeled to the front doors of the hospital by my nurse, Julie. Two-Bit was sauntering along beside us. He'd come to pick me up since everyone else was either working or at school.

Once we reached the doors, Two-Bit helped me out of the wheelchair and I stood up slowly, wincing slightly. My stitches pulled a little when I walked but other than that I was okay.

" Now, don't you be movin' around too much or doing any vigorous activities for at least two more weeks. The doctor wants you to come back if the stitches rip or if you feel any abnormal pain." She handed me a bottle of pain killers. " Take one of these whenever you feel you need them but make sure that it is at least four hours apart from each other. Any more than that and you'll be on the verge of overdose. Got it?"

I nodded and leaned against Two-Bit for support. Julie said her goodbyes and we left the hospital.

We had a whole day to kill since it was only 11 in the morning. Two-Bit was taking me to see Soda at work at one since thats when Soda and Steve have their lunch break. But first he was taking me to the Curtis' so I could rest a bit.

On the drive to the house, Two-Bit kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. It was starting to really annoy me.

" Two-Bit, you better tell me whats bothering you right now or I'll... whine at you all day long." It was the best I could come up with since I was slightly incapacitated.

He sighed. It was weird. He never did that.

" Okay, now I'm really worried. Spit it out, big guy."

Two-Bit chuckled. " Well, there is a surprise(sp?) at the house for you. I just don't know if you're gonna like it."

That made me glare. I hated surprises.

" What is it? Tell me now. Please?" I tried to redeem myself for my grumpiness by giving him my sweetest smile and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He laughed and shook his head.

" No, I don't think so. If its too much for you to handle, you just tell me and we'll get outta there, 'k AJ?"

I gave him a worried look.

" Okay, officially nervous. Hurry up and help me inside, ya big oaf."

We had reached the house and I flung my door open. Two-Bit hurried over to my side to help me out of the car.

I leaned on him as we made our way up to the house and inside. I stopped short when I reached the living room. Sitting on the couch, beer in hand, was none other than Dallas Winston. He sent me a cocky grin and made to get off the couch.

I held up a hand.

" Oh no. This is not happening. I'm not that drugged up." I turned my head to look at Two-Bit. " I'm seeing things right?"

Two-Bit gave me a sad look and shook his head slowly.

I have to admit, I was pretty pissed. What the hell? I just get out of the hospital and they spring this on me? When I couldn't even react how I wanted to? I bet that was their plan all along. Damn bastard guys. I scowled.

" I can't deal with this shit right now. Two-Bit, take me to the DX. I'll just sit there til Soda's on his lunch break. You can come hang out here with Mr. Phantom over there until two, then come get me. Okay?" I looked up in to his face with a pleading look in my eyes. His expression went from startled to understanding. He nodded.

" Sure thing AJ." We turned back towards the door.

" Ami, wait." I stiffened at the sound of Dally's voice. I flipped off the phantom man and Two-Bit and I went out to his car.

The short ride to the DX was quiet. I felt Two-Bit's eyes on me every few seconds. I didn't look at him. I was trying to control my emotions.

Why does it seem like every time I think that everything will go back to normal, something else comes up and complicates things?

I felt like my life was about to get alot more complicated very soon.

A/N: Not too long, but I think I like it. I don't think that Dally expected that reaction from Ami, do you? lol. More to come in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I loved them. You guys rock!! More are always welcome!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yay!! 100 reviews!!! Thats so exciting! Thanks everyone! Sorry for the long wait guys. I tried to update for 3 days and every time I tried it wouldn't let me then I went out of town for a week. I'm really really sorry! Heh heh. Ami flipped Dally off. Woohoo. lol. Good times. Hes gonna be pissed. Oh, and I'm only gonna say this one more time cuz I don't really feel like saying it again. I know Soda's eyes are brown but I forgot when I was first writing this and made them blue and nobody asked me to change it so I just kept it that way. Okay people? Okay. On with the story.

**Soda's POV:**

I had just finished helping a customer when I saw Two-Bit's car pull in to the parking lot. I raced outside, yelling to Steve that I'd be right back. Ami had just pushed the car door open when I reached them and I helped her out and pulled her in to a hug. We stood like that for a couple minutes til she pulled away slightly and looked up at me. She put pressure on the back of my head, which was her way of telling me to kiss her. I didn't need to be told twice. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers softly. She grabbed my hair and crushed her lips roughly to mine. Something was wrong. I pulled away slowly and looked over to see Two-Bit watching us with a wide grin on his face. I looked back down at the woman in my arms and saw the fury hardly contained within her golden eyes.

" Whats wrong Ami?" I asked her quietly.

She gave me a tight lipped smile. " Nothing I can't handle myself Sugar. Just couldn't stay at the house right now."

Understanding bloomed inside of me.

" Okay. Why don't you sit with Steve and harass him on his skills with a car until we have our break? How's that sound?"

She gave me another smile, only this time it reached her eyes and was more relaxed.

" That sounds great."

She turned to Two-Bit.

" Thanks, buddy. Come pick me up at 2?"

Two-Bit nodded and got back in his car, driving off once we were out of the way.

I helped Ami over to the garage where Steve was working on an old truck. I had to rush back out front quick though since more customers had pulled up.

**Ami's POV:**

I sat on a crate that was flipped upside down and watched Steve work on the truck. We were both silent for the first while. We hadn't talked since that crazy bitch Ria had stabbed me. I decided I'd be the one to break the silence.

" So what's wrong with this hunk a' junk?"

I saw Steve pause for a moment then continue with whatever he was doing underneath the hood. He didn't answer so I sighed loudly and stared at my shoes.

" It ain't runnin' properly and I've been tryin' to figure out whats wrong. Haven't managed to yet, though."

I looked up from my shoes and stared at the side of Steve's head.

" Oh yeah. Did you check the spark plugs? All the filters? The radiator?" Steve nodded. " Hmmm. Did you check for leaks in the oil and fuel lines?"

From the look on his face, I assumed that he forgot to check them. He let out a frustrated growl and scooted himself underneath the truck.

I heard his muffled voice a few moents later.

" Yep, there's an oil leak."

He wiggled out from under the truck and he had oil covering his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

He sent me a feigned look of contempt but spoiled it when he smiled. It soon faded and gave way to a frown.

" I don't understand how I didn't think of that earlier. I've been looking at this truck for over and hour already." He ran a hand over his face, smearing the oil even worse than it was.

I watched him carefully. Steve almost never messed up when he was working on cars. He loved it too much.

" Something on your mind you wanna talk about? You haven't exactly been the friendliest person with me these days."

" Ya well, you coulda died Ami! I haven't exactly been dealing with that too well. And what with Dally showin' up again 'n all. Its just been a stressful couple a weeks."

I saw that he was about to cry and carefully pushed myself up off the crate. I slowly made my way over to where he was standing and pulled him in to a hug.

" Its okay Steve, I'm okay. As for Dally..." I trailed off. I so did not want to deal with that right now. " Well, we just won't talk about him, okay?"

Steve chukled a bit and hugged me back briefly before pulling away.

" Its almost time for our lunch. Why don't you go find Soda?"

I nodded and smlied at him before turning and making my way towards the front of the store. I saw Sandy standing with Soda and Soda's face was deathly pale. I stood and watched for a minute before Sandy walked away. I saw Soda sink to the ground and just sit in front of the store with a dazed look on his face. I limped towards him.

" Soda, whats wrong, Sugar?"

He looked up at me with dead eyes. I almost stepped back I was so startled.

" Sandy's pregnant. And she says its mine."

A/N: Man, this frickin story is like a soap opera. lol. I was gonna wait but I didn't know what else to do. Mwahaha. Whats gonna happen? Will Ami and Soda stay together? Review please!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them sooo much!

**Ami's POV:**

I felt my own face go pale and I had to put my hand on Soda's shoulder so I didn't fall over. Neither of us spoke for what seemed like hours. After a while though, I decided to voice my opinion on the situation.

" Soda, maybe shes wrong. I mean, it has been a month and a bit and she was cheating on you when you were together. So it is possible that the baby isn't yours." I paused. " If there even is a baby."

Soda looked up at me with a small spark rekindling in his eyes.

" You think so?"

I smiled weakly at him.

" I hope so."

His eyes turned dead again and his shoulders slumped forward, causing me to lose my balance. I would've fallen if Steve hadn't come up at that moment and caught my arm. I smiled gratefully up at him.

" Thanks Steve."

He turned his attention to Soda and knealt down beside his friend.

" Hey, bud, whats wrong?"

I heard Soda mumble to Steve and saw Steve turn red with anger. He shot up from where he was kneeling and raged, " That lying bitch! She's just trying to get you back Soda! Don't do it! You have to know that shes lying!"

I felt myself go weak at the thought of Soda leaving me to go back to Sandy. I staggered away from the two boys and made my way back towards the Curtis'. Dealing with Dallas was better than thinking of Soda leaving me. That I just couldn't handle.

Why! Why me? Why us? Didn't we deserve a break once in a while? Were us greasers so bad that we always deserved to be kicked?

I ranted to myself all the way back to the Curtis'. I didn't hear anyone following me so I assumed that neither Soda or Steve had seen me leave.

I walked in to the house to find Briar sitting with Two-Bit and Dally. They were playing poker. The three boys all looked at me when I entered.

" Hey, AJ. Its barely after one. What happened? Who dropped you off?" Two-Bit questioned me, with a look of concern on his face.

Dally had a blank look on his face. I could tell he was pissed that I flipped him off earlier, but right at this moment, I didn't give a shit about Dallas Winston.

" I walked Two-Bit. I'm fine. My side hurts a bit but other than that..." I trailed off and stared blankly at the three of them, not really seeing, just staring. I didn't notice Briar move until he was right in front of me.

" Ami, whats wrong? Why did you walk back?"

I blinked and focused on his face. Bad idea. As soon as I saw the look of concern in his eyes my own started to water and I felt tears pour down my cheeks.

" Sandy's pregnant. She told Soda it was his and now he might leave me!"

I wrapped my arms around Briar and bawled in to his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me in return and it made me cry harder. We stood like that for about 5 minutes until we heard the screen door slam and Briar let go of me.

Without letting him go, I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Soda staring at me with a sad look on his face. I knew what was coming so I clung to Briar with all my might.

" Ami, your crushing my ribs! I can't barely breathe!"

I let go of him instantly and Soda grabbed my arm, dragging me down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind us.

I sat on the edge of the bed and studied my hands. I didn't want to look at him. I was too afraid.

**Soda's POV:**

I watched the love of my life while she sat on my bed, avoiding eye contact with me. I knew what was right, what I had to do, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it. If Sandy's baby was really mine, I would marry her. It was the right thing. Too many babies around here went without a father. I would not let my child grow up that way. I took a deep breath before sitting down next to Ami on my bed.

" Ami, I know this will be hard. It couldn't have come at a worse time, with you just getting out of the hospital 'n all. But I have to be responsible for my actions. I don't want my child to go without a father. If Sandy's baby is mine, I'm going to marry her."  
Ami's head shot up as I said these words. Her face turned and I saw tears cascading down her cheeks, making her golden eyes look brighter than usual.

" I knew thats what you were going to say. The second you told me she was pregnant I knew you would do this. Can't you see shes lying Soda! Shes just a lying bitch! She only wants you for herself! She can't be happy unless we are miserable!" She was screaming at me now. I didn't blame her. I felt like screaming myself. This was tearing me up inside.

" Ami, please try to understand." I started.

" Oh, I understand, alright. Sodapop Curtis, don't you come crawling back to me when that baby turns out to be someone elses! I will not be pushed aside for a stupid fucking slut whos also a liar! I can't do it! And don't expect me to ever speak to you again!" She finished by smacking me in the face and racing out of my room and in to the hall. I heard her screaming in the living room but didn't move to go to her. It felt like I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life. Sandy better not be lying. Or I'll make her life hell.

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaa! I almsot cried writing a couple parts of this chapter. Its just so sad! Damn that bitch Sandy. Grrr. Okay well, review please! Don't hate me!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry about the whole Sandy thing but I felt it had to happen. lol. Seriously. You guys rock. So I'm having this problem where I'm not receiving any emails for updates and my review alerts and crap like that. Is everyone else having this problem as well? Its really starting to annoy me. lol. Anyway, here you go.

**Dally's POV:**

I heard Ami screaming at Soda from the living room and I had to hide the small smile that forced its way to my lips. They were breaking up and all because Soda was trying to be a good guy! Well, its better for me anyway. I saw Ami rushing down the hallway and when she reached the living room she dropped to her knees and just started screaming. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was tearing at her hair. I could only stare at her in shock. I'd never seen her like this before.

Two-Bit reacted faster than me and Briar and was down beside Ami in a second. He started whispering to her but it seemed like she wasn't listening. Briar got a hard look in his eyes and went down to Soda's room. Two-Bit picked Ami up off the floor and brought her over to the couch, laying her across his lap as he sat down. He checked her stitches quickly then started to rock her slowly. She'd stopped screaming but was stilling sobbing uncontrollably.

" Shh, baby, its okay. It'll be okay." I watched Two-Bit try to calm her down and thought to myself how different Two-Bit could be in a bad situation. We didn't always get along, but he was a pretty good guy to have on your side.

" No! No its not! Hes leaving me for that, that lying slut! What the fuck!" Ami screamed the last part and continued to cry.

Briar came out soon after with a sad look on his face. He motioned me to follow him in to the kitchen. I don't now how he could figure I would give two shits about what was happening. I WANTED them to break up. Ami'd get over it and come back to me. I just knew it.

Briar was leaning against the counter, rubbing his hands over his face when I reached the kitchen.

" He was crying man. Soda was just sitting on his bed staring at the wall, crying. I said his name 3 times before he heard me. His eyes were the worst part though. They just looked dead, Dal. My brother's eyes were dead." He stopped to take a deep breath. " He wouldn't talk to me. Just said that he needed to get back to work. He left through the window."

I kept my face blank as he was telling me. I liked Soda, he was an alright guy, but I wanted Ami back. Its all I could think about for the last couple days since I found out they were together. I was practically obsessing over it.

Two-Bit came in to the kitchen a couple minutes later.

" Shes asleep."

Briar looked relieved.

" Good. She needs to rest so her side heals faster. We should try to keep her calm and just keep Soda and her apart for now. I don't think either of them will handle this well for a long time."

A/N: I know, I know. Its short, but I had no idea what to write for this chapter. But I'll be posting another one today so do not fret. lol. Reviews are welcome as usual.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Chapter 26 coming right up!

**Ami's POV:**

Its been two weeks since Soda and I broke up. I feel like I'm in hell. I hardly ever go over to the Curtis' any more and I'd been spending alot of time at Tim's. He was really helping me through this, even though he felt the way he did. I felt bad but I needed someone and Johnny was gone and Pony was always at home. I met him a couple times a week at the Dingo for dinner but thats it. I was still ignoring Dallas. I still wasn't up to dealing with that situation. I'd quit the DX and was now working at the Nightly Double, at the front gate. My side was practically healed and I was getting my stitches out today. I was itchin' for a fight and had been fighting the urge to go home. I wanted to deck my old man a good one. It'd help with my frustration and pent up rage. Sandy was damn lucky she was pregnant. Ha! What was I saying? That was the whole reason for this mess! Dumb bitch. I still think she's lying.

At the moment, I was in the hospital waiting for the Doc to come and cut out my stitches. I'd walked here by myself and didn't have to work tonight but I really wanted to get to my dad's house. I was betting he was half cut by now, if not hammered. It was 3 in the afternoon and he always liked to get a head start on his drinking.

The doctor came in with Julie 5 minutes later. Julie and I smiled at each other and I decided right then that I wanted to introduce her to Darry. Sometime. It took another 5 minutes to get the stitches out and they sent me on my merry way.

I saw Two-Bit in the waiting room and decided to go over and say hello. He looked up when he heard me approach. A wide grin split his face.

" Hey there, AJ! I was waitin' for ya!"

I gave him a confused look.

" How did you know I'd be here?"

" Ponyboy mentioned it when we was playin' poker the other night."

I nodded my understanding and motioned for him to follow me.

" C'mon. Let's get outta here."

We walked in silence for the first few blocks, which I thought was odd, since I hadn't seen Two-Bit in a week.

" Okay, buddy, whats up? You're being too quiet. You aren't gonna tell me Dally's back from the grave are you?"

That got him laughing. He just cracked right up. I couldn't help but grin myself.

" Soda's awful depressed, AJ. He won't eat and he hardly sleeps. Sandy hangs off him and he tries to smile, ya know? But everyone can see he's miserable. Aren't you even gonna try to get him back?"

" I shouldn't have to try to get him back, Two-Bit! HE left ME! I told him she's lying. Everyone knows it. But he just has to be a gentleman and give her what she wants!" I was close to tears. I'd been trying successfully all week not to think about it and he has to come and bring it up again.

" How do you think I am, huh? You think I'm doing any better than him? I cry myself to sleep every night! I pick at my food and I don't talk to hardly anyone."

Two-Bit put his arm around my shoulder and we continued to walk. I didn't realize where we were headed until I saw my house come in to view. Oh no. Uh-un. I was so not going over there. My dad's truck wasn't in the drive way so I couldn't go to my place as an excuse. Shit.

Two-Bit felt my resistance and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

" You ass! Put me down right now! I do not want to go there right now!"

Two-Bit laughed.

" Relax, AJ. Soda and Steve are still at work."

I relaxed slightly, but I was still a little on edge. He'd be home soon and I really did not want to see him. Especially since Sandy would probably be right behind him.

I was still over Two-Bit's shoulder when we entered the Curtis'.

" Look what I found!" TwoBit hollered happily, smacking my ass as he did so.

" You are so gonna get it, you shit!" I yelled.

Two-Bit laughed and put me down. I pulled my shirt up to check my side. It was twinging a bit. It looked really red and some of the scab had ripped away, causing it to bleed a little. I looked up from my inspection to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me. I blushed and tugged my shirt back down.

" Hey, Ponyboy, you guys got any polysporin or anything I could use?" His face was bright red, causing me to chuckle a bit.

" Sure, Ami. Just one sec."

" Thanks."

I sat down in Darry's armchair and watched Briar and Dally play poker. It looked like Dally was wining the game so far but Briar wasn't too far behind.

Two-Bit went right to the TV and turned on Mickey Mouse. Some things don't change I guess. It really felt like forever since I'd been here last.

Pony came back in to the living room with a damp facecloth and some polysporin. I smiled graefully at him when he handed to me.

" Thanks Pony." He grinned back.

I cleaned my cut and rubbed some ointment on it. I wrapped it with a bit of gauze that I had on me for emerencies and tugged my shirt back down over my stomach.

I talked with Ponyboy about school and his track team. Briar and Dally asked me if I wanted to play a game of poker with them so I joined in the game. I kept seeing Dally sneak glances at me, but I ignored him. What a wank.

Soon I was winning and Briar and Dally were whining at me, saying I was cheating.

" She doesn't need to cheat, shes just that good."

I froze when I heard that voice. Shit shit shit. Soda was home. I completely lost track of time.

I stood and collected my winnings off the coffee table.

" Guess I'll be goin' now. Thanks for the money, y'all." I attempted to grin at them, but I think it came out looking more like a grimace.

" Hey Ponyboy, you wanna come for a walk with me?" I asked quietly as I passed by him. He nodded and set his book aside. I had to push past Soda to get to the door and I felt my whole body start to tingle as our arms brushed. My head shot up and our eyes met. I could see the longing and regret and sorrow in his eyes. I'm sure my own held the same emotions. I almost jumped him right there but forced myself to keep going. I held back my sobs until I was half way down the street. I didn't notice Ponyboy come up beside me until he slid his hand in to mine. I squeezed his hand in response and we walked like that for a long time.

A/N: Yay. Another chapter done! Wow, I gave myself a headache with this one. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath until my head started to hurt. lol. The part with Ami and Soda was kinda intense to write. lol. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Review review review!!!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: OMG!!! I am so SORRY! My internet cut out for like a week and then we moved and its taken forever to get it up and running again!! I feel so bad! I'll try to make this chapter extra long for y'all to make up for the lost time. Thanks for your reviews!

**Ami's POV:**

Ponyboy ended up coming with me to the Shepard's house after our walk. When we got there, Dallas was sitting on the couch in the living room with Tim and a couple of boys from his gang. Tim and Dallas both stood when they saw me. I glared at Dally and took Pony's hand, leading him upstairs to the room I'd been sharing with Angel, Tim's sister. I sprawled on the small couch in the room that acted as my bed most of the time and Pony sat down beside me.

" Hey, Ponyboy, wanna get drunk with me?"

He gave me the raised eyebrow look. Kinda like he was trying to say " Are you crazy Ami? It's the middle of the week!" without actually saying it. I just stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the bottle of Jose out from under the couch where I'd put it to hide it from Angel. She was kind of an alcoholic.

I twisted the cap off the top of the bottle and took a long pull of the nasty tasting liquid. I hated the way tequila tasted but I loved the way it made me feel.

I saw Pony make a face at me from the corner of my eye and sent him a goofy smile as I lowered the bottle.

" What? Can't handle it, huh, Pony?" I was trying to bait him in to drinking with me. Everyone knows that if you drink alone its a sure sign that you are well on your way to becoming, if you aren't already, an alcoholic.

He shook his head at me and snatched the bottle out of my hand, taking a shot from the bottle. I pat him on the back.

" Good man. Drink up. We have a whole bottle to finish." In the back of my mind I thought of how much trouble the two of us would get in when Darry found out. I pushed the thought away and took another swig from the bottle.

After about 10 minutes of shooting from the bottle, Pony thought we should play some sort of game to make it more fun. I totally agreed so I went in search of some cards or dice. Anything that I could think of that we could make in to a game.

My search took me downstairs, where Dallas and Tim were now sitting alone on the couch. I glared at Dallas and gave Tim one of my most charming smiles. I sashayed over to Tim and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Hey Timmy. Do you know where I could find some cards or something? Pony and I wanna play a game."

" And what kinda game would that be, doll?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I leaned forward so I was speaking in to his ear.

" Wouldn't you like to know." I replied seductively. Wow, I must be drunk.

I laughed at the look on his face and blew him and Dallas a kiss as I got up and walked back up the stairs. On the way, I grabbed the deck of cards I'd spotted on the coffee table.

" See you later boys. Much later." I laughed again and made my way up the stairs and back in to my room.

When I got there, I saw Angel and Ponyboy making out on her bed and huffed in annoyance. She must have slipped in the house when I was distracted. I told Pony not to get too carried away or I'd call Darry and Angel glared at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my half empty bottle of booze and went back downstairs. Tim asked me if I wanted to head over to Buck's with them and I agreed since I felt like partying.

The three of us walked to Buck's and I went straight to the dance floor after taking a few more shots with Curly. I ended up dancing with Tim for most of the night. I kept taking off to take more shots and Tim would come and pull me back to dance. I was so drunk I started blacking out. I don't remember anything after about 11.

I woke up in a strange bed with Tim passed out in the chair beside me. I was relieved to find all my clothes still in place. What had I been thinking? I don't ever get that drunk. I quietly pushed the covers back and put a hand to my head as I sat up. Man, did I ever have a killer headache.

I grabbed my boots off the floor where Tim must have put them and tip-toed to the door. I put my hand on the nob and twisted, hoping it wasn't one of the squeaky ones.

" Where do you think you're going?"

I winced as his voice made my head pound. I turned and looked at Tim who was glaring at me from under hooded eyes.

I laughed nervously.

" I-I'm just gonna go home now Tim. Thanks for looking after me last night."

He stood slowly and made his way towards me. I fought the urge to fling the door open and run away screaming.

Tim trapped me between the door and his body.

" Thats all I get? How 'bout a little somethin' extra."

Before I could react, his lips were pressed to mine in a hard, demanding kiss. I responded quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. It felt like something inside me snapped. We kissed for a long time but when Tim started to move us towards the bed, I felt the guilt start to seep in to my heart. What was I doing? Wasn't I in love with another man? It wouldn't be fair to Tim. Or me, for that matter. I think Tim felt my hesitation because he stopped moving and pulled back to look in to my eyes. He must have seen what I was feeling there because he let me go and stepped back. I felt tears spring in to my eyes.

" I'm sorry Tim. I can't do this to you. To us. To Soda. It just wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry."

He nodded, tight lipped then kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I sat down on the bed and cried. For all of us.

At that moment, I decided I was going to fight for my man. That bitch Sandy better watch out. Ami Janay Morgan wasn't going to take this lying down any more.

A/N: Aww. Poor Tim. Poor Ami. Love can suck. I LOVE Reviews!!! I hope you liked it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! woot woot. lol. okay, on with the story.

**Soda's POV:**

I could barely stop myself from taking Ami in to my arms when I saw her at our house earlier today. I missed her so much and Sandy was driving me insane with her whining. I really hoped that her baby wasn't mine. I honestly was beginning to doubt that it was and that she was just doing this to get back at me for dumping her whiny ass.

A couple days after the incident with Ami, I was just getting off work when I heard Sandy talking to someone on the payphone around the corner.

" Derrick, listen. I'm pregnant and I know its yours. I want you to give me money for this kid when its born. I won't be able to look after it by myself and I'm getting tired of dealing with Soda's mopey shit all the time. I've been stringing him along, making him think its his." She paused for a minute, seemingly listening to the guy, Derrick I guess, on the other end of the line. I'd heard enough and stalked away, towards home. I couldn't deal with Sandy right now, I was too angry. What a selfish bitch! I don't think she ever loved me at all. That just isn't something you do to the person you love.

When I got home, I slammed the screen door and went into my room. I slammed my bedroom door and flopped back on my bed, covering my eyes with my arm. I needed to go see Ami. She needed to know. I wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive me when I told her since she had told me the whole time that she knew Sandy was lying.

A few minutes later, I heard a quiet knock on my door.

" What?" I answered shortly.

The door opened and Ponyboy's head popped into view.

" Are you okay Soda? You seemed pretty angry when you got in just now. What happened?"

" Sandy was lying the whole time."

I heard Pony growl slightly and raised my eyebrows, although I knew he couldn't see since my arm was in the way.

" That bitch!"

I grimaced and took my arm away from my face, showing Pony the tears streaking down my face.

" I know. Now I hurt both Ami and me for no reason! What am I gonna do Pony? Do you think Ami will ever forgive me?"

I saw Pony's hesitation and felt my heart plummet. I knew he'd kept talking to her and met with her often.

" Well, it might take awhile to regain her trust but I think you'll win her back in the end."

I grinned at Pony and slowly got up off my bed. I knew that she'd be working tonight at the Double so I'd catch her as she was getting off work. Hopefully she'd come back to the DX if we got back together. I cringed to myself at the word 'if'. I should've thought 'when' but I guess my doubt was still pretty strong.

I left the house at 9: 45 so I could catch Ami right at 10 when she got off work. When I reached the Double, I found Ami screaming at the top of her llungs at none other than Dallas Winston.

" I can't beleive that you have the nerve to tell me you still love me when you left for over a year without letting anyone know you were still alive! You let everyone think you were dead! You knew that I loved you, and you stilldidn't say anything til you found out I was hurt! What the hell is the matter with you!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as Ami burst in to tears after this little rampage. I guess she was fianlly forced to deal with the Dally situation. I knew she'd loved him. I was her best friend after all. I took a few steps towards her before I saw Dally pulling Ami towards him and holding her tightly. I watched as she struggled to get away before leaning against him and putting her arms around him. They stood like that for a while, until the crwod surrounding them thinned and then I watched as Dally pulled away slightly and tilted Ami's face so she was looking at him.

" Ami.." I heard him say as his head lowered and he captured her lips in a kiss. I stood there, stunned, as I watched the love of my life kiss him back. Then as suddenly as she'd kissed him back, she pushed away from him and said, " Dallas, I still love you but its only as a friend now. I'm in love with Soda and I'm going to work my hardest to get him back. I'm sorry."

I felt relief and love wash over me as I heard her utter these words. Dally just looked defeated and turned away from her, walking away.

I took this opportunity to make my presence known.

A/N: Okay, there is chapter 28 for y'all. I think there will only be one or two more chapters in this story. I hope everyone had enjoyed it. I would love reviews as always!!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy before! lol. here is chapter 29 for y'all. enjoy!

**Ami's POV:**

I watched Dallas walk away from me, tears tracking down my face. I wiped them away angrily and turned back towards my post by the gate. To my surprise, I came face to face with Sodapop Curtis.

" Hi Ami." he said quietly.

" Can I help you with something Soda? I really need to close up." I could feel my body start to tremble slightly when he stepped closer to me. Our faces were only inches apart now.

" Ami, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I found out today that Sandy's baby isn't mine. I'm hoping that you'll give me another chance?" I could see that doubt clouding his eyes. He didn't think that I'd give him another chance. I smiled sadly at him.

" Soda, of course I will." I saw his whole face light up. " But, I would like to wait until tomorrow to discuss this, okay? I just want time to think it over before I actually decide its what I want."

He was close to tears now.

" But I thought... nevermind, Ames. Okay, I'll give you until tomorrow." He gave me a half hearted smile and walked away, scuffing his feet as he went.

I felt horrible but I didn't want to make it easy for him. I know, I know, that makes me sound like an evil bitch. I'm sure he was hurting the whole time too. Well, I told him all along that she was lying and he just didn't listen. So now he can wait.

**Soda's POV:**

When she told me she had to think about it more, I felt my heart break. Was she trying to torture me?

I walked home slowly and as I was passing Buck's, I made a quick decision and swerved off the road and made my way inside.

I headed straight to the bar in the kitchen and got six shots of rum and downed them all. I went in search of someone I knew and ended up bumping in to Two-Bit.

" Hey, Soda! Wow, are you ever hammed. Whats up, buddy? You never drink."

I laughed at the concerned look on Two-Bit's face.

" Oh nothin'. Ami just pretty much rejected me. No big deal."

His eyes widened and he put a hand on my shoulder.

" Sorry man. AJ's just upset, thats all. I'm sure she'll come around."

I laughed again and slapped Two-Bit on the back and stumbled away. I was about to go back to the kitchen when someone bumped in to me. Hard. I could tell it'd been on purpose since a bump is never hard enough to knock a person over.

" Whats the big idea, asshole?" I asked as I picked myself up off the floor.

" What the fuck do you think, you little punk?" Dally got in my face as soon as I got on my feet.

We stood there glaring at each other for a minute.

" Look, Dal, I don't want to fight you. We're friends. This is stupid. Ami wouldn't want this."

Dally smirked. " Oh yeah? Well I do." Then he punched me in the face. Oh, its on.

Surprisingly it didn't knock me over and I regained my footing quickly. I swung at him and got him right on the nose. I heard a crunching sound and knew that I'd just broken his nose. He gave a loud roar and tackled me to the ground. Now he was on top of me and I was trapped under the heavy weight of his body. Not good.

He started to feed me punches to the face and I was about to black out when I heard someone scream my name. I remember seeing Dallas move off of me and Ami appear above me before I blacked out.

**Ami's POV:**

I was shocked when I saw Dallas beating Soda. I screamed Soda's name and ran up to the two and kicked Dallas in the back.

" What the hell are you doing Dallas?! Get the fuck off him right now!" I was surprised that he actually did. He tried to talk to me but I flipped him off and rushed to Soda's side.

" Soda? Can you hear me?" I heard him mumble something but I wasn't sure what it was. I saw Two-Bit coming through the door way and yelled to him.

" Hey, buddy, why don't you come over here and help me with Soda."

As soon as he saw why I needed help, he rushed over and helped me pulled Soda up right and we walked with him to the door.

" I'll give you guys a ride, doll."

I gave Tim a greatful look and he took over for me and the two guys dragged Soda to Tim's car. I got in the back seat with him and Tim and Two-Bit sat in the front.

" Just take us to his house please Tim."

I saw him nod and we made it to the Curtis' in record time.

" Darry ain't gonna be happy 'bout this." Tim stated.

" Nope. I'm bettin' he's gonna go find Dally after Soda's all fixed up and kick the shit outta him." Two-Bit guessed.

" Can we just get him in the house please? He's bleeding all over back here."

Tim swore and helped me get Soda outta the car and into the house in no time.

" What the hell happened to my kid brother?" Darry roared.

A/N: There you are my darlings. I think it might be more than 1 more chapter. lol. i'm not too sure i like this one. we'll see. Review please!!!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Chapter 30!!! wow. longest story ever! lol. sorry for the wait. i had trouble thinking of what to write.

**Darry's POV:**

When I saw Two-Bit and Tim carrying Soda into the house, I was terrified. I told them to put him on the couch and started checking him over right away.

" Who the hell did this?"

I saw the boys hesitate and I was startled to hear Amara's voice.

" It's all my fault." she said quietly.

I turned to look at her straight on.

" What happened Amara?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was trying not to freak out on her but I was finding it harder than I thought it would be. I turned my attention back to Soda, who was groaning. He started to mumble Amara's name and she looked like she wanted to go to him but she held back. I thought she made a wise decision. I wasn't in the mood.

" Dallas tried to-"

I cut her off. That was all I needed to hear.

" Dally did this?"

Amara got a scared look on her face but nodded slowly.

I told Pony to finish bandaging Soda and to make sure he was comfortable.

I got up off the floor and headed to the door. I slipped my shoes on and left. I was gonna make Dally sorry he laid a finger on my brother.

**Ami's POV:**

We all watched Darry storm out. I rushed to Soda the second he was out the door. No one stopped me. I pushed his beautiful golden hair out of his face and leaned over. I peppered small kisses all over his face.

" Soda, I'm sorry! I love you. I love you. I love you. Please forgive me!"

I vaguely heard the screen door slam, announcing the exit of Tim Shepard.

I laid my head on Soda's chest and cried. I hated that I was the cause of this. A tiny voice in the back of my head told me that I liked that fact that boys fought over me but I tuned it out. I couldn't think like that.

I had been laying like that for about ten minutes when I felt a hand lay itself softly on my hair. I sniffled and looked up in to Soda's blue blue eyes. He smiled and I felt my heart melt. I never wanted to leave this man again.

I grasped his shirt front and snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep to the feeling of Soda running his fingers through my hair.

**Darry's POV:**

I found Dally at Buck's, sporting a broken nose and two new formed black eyes as a result. I felt a swell of pride that my kid brother had been able to do that but I quickly squashed it down and le tthe rage take over. I pulled Dally off the stool he was sitting on and punched him in the gut. Air wheezed out through his mouth and he sttod up straight and glared at me.

" What the fuck is your problem Curtis?" Dally snarled.

" You beatin' on my brother, that's what my problem is Winston."

Dally snorted.

" It's none of your business so stay outta it." Dally got back on his stool and took a swig from his beer. I was so angry I was shaking.

" You little shit." I was about to take a swing at him but then changed my mind. He was right in a way. This was between Ami, Soda and Dally.

" I'll let it go this time, Dal, but you better watch your back if it happens again. Nice shiners by the way."

I heard Dally growl at me but turned around and walked away. I had to get home to check on Soda anyway.

A/N: Sorry its so short!! I know y'all were probably expecting some big fight scene but I changed my mind. lol. Review please!!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I seriously still have a bit of a probelm coming up with stuff to write. I still have no idea what I want to happen. So I'm just going with whatever comes out. I noticed that I've been a bad bad little author and have unintentionally forgotten to thank all my lovely reviewers! YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE YOU! reviews make me happy! Enjoy chapter 31.

**Soda's POV:**

I felt Ami being lifted off of me after about an hour. I started to protest but saw that it was Darry lifting her off. I watched him carry her down the hall and disappear in to my room. I pushed myself up slowly, not wanting to make the pounding in my head any worse. I was about to get up off the couch when Darry came back down the hall and caught me.

" Soda, take it easy. She can do without you for a while longer." He tried to get me to lay back down.

" Darry, I can't do without her." I looked up at him and saw his face soften.

" Okay, little buddy." He tried to help me up but I told him I could do it myself. He followed behind me to make sure I didn't fall over on my way to my bedroom.

When I reached my room, I pushed my door open and saw Ami sitting up in bed, looking lost. When her eyes landed on me her whole face lit up and she started to climb off.

" Don't Ami. I'm coming." At my words, she stopped moving and just watched me walk over to the bed and sit down.

I layed back against my pillow and held my arms out, inviting Ami to come lay with me. I felt the weight of her body against me soon after and wrapped my arms around her protectively. She started tracing her finger across my chest, drawing odd shapes and squiggles.

" Soda?" Her voice was quiet and raspy from crying.

" Ya?"

" Don't ever leave me again or I'll skin ya. Understand?"

That is not what I expected to hear and laughed out loud when she finished. She glared up at my face.

" Its not funny! I'm serious."

" Okay, Ames. I won't ever leave you again."

I heard her sigh and she snuggled closer to me. I started running my fingers through her long hair and reveled in the softness of it.

" Ami?"

" Hm?" I could tell she was drifting off to sleep.

" Will you be mine forever?"

" Of course I will, Sugar."

" Will you marry me?"

I felt her body stiffen in response and her head raised off my chest so she could look at me?

" What did you just say?"

**Ami's POV:**

I couldn't believe my ears. He wanted to marry me? After what had just happened?

" I just asked you to marry me, sweetheart."

His voice brought me away from my thoughts.

I sat up and gave him a look.

" Are you crazy? You just got beat up cuz 'a me. Why the hell would you wanna marry me?"

" Cuz I love you and don't ever want you to leave me again. 'Sides, who wouldn't want to marry the prettiest girl in town?"

I swatted him playfully in the arm.

" Don't tease me like that Sodapop Curtis!" I layed back down beside him.

" You really wanna marry me?" I just wanted him to be sure.

" Course I do. I'm gonna say it again. Amara Janay Morgan, will you be my wife?"

I felt a smile form on my lips and make its way up to my eyes.

" YES! Yes, I'll be your wife, Sodapop!" He attacked my lips with his own as soon as the words left my mouth.

He grinned down at me after a few minutes.

" You've just made me the happiest man in the world, Ami."

I smiled back at him.

" I feel like my heart is going to burst I'm so happy."

We cuddled up to one another and I fell asleep knowing that I'd never be with out my love again.

THE END

A/N: So there is the end of Why Me? Did everyone like it? I sure hope so. I might so a sequal but it would probably be based around Steve or Briar since I kinda just left them hanging. I'm not totally sure about it though. If anyone would like a sequal or has any ideas for one, just let me know. Review please!!!


End file.
